


Daitai Love

by kalinebogard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bottom Kagami Taiga, Firefighter Kagami Taiga, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mangaka Daiki, Romance, Stalker, Suspense, Top Aomine Daiki
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Dez anos se passam. Daiki e Taiga tem uma rotina, uma vida construída a dois. Mas um aspecto desconhecido da vida de Aomine irá surpreender Kagami.Quem diria que Daiki podia ser um desenhista tão promissor. E o melhor: desenhar aquele tipo de coisa?!





	1. Daitai Love

Kagami chegou em casa e foi inundado pelo alívio. Aquele havia sido um dia tenso, cheio de chamadas ao longo das horas. De casos simples até um grave acidente de carro. Ser bombeiro e salvar vidas era uma profissão nobre, mas perigosa e atribulada.

Voltar para a paz do lar era como deixar de lado a tensão e adentrar um porto seguro. E com tal sensação, Taiga tirou os sapatos no gekkan, colocou as chaves sobre a pequena porcelana ao lado da TV e respirou fundo.

— Tadaima! — exclamou, voz rouca e cansada.

Ouviu a resposta de Daiki, meio abafada, e sorriu.

— 'Kaeri!

O apartamento em que morava desde o primeiro ano do colegial mudara um bocado, graças ao outro rapaz que viera dividir o lugar. Seu namorado. Um cara espaçoso, folgado, de personalidade forte, que marcara território de forma muito clara.

E isso era bem óbvio nos dias de folga de Aomine: um pé de meia aqui, uma blusa sobre o sofá, copo meio cheio de suco na mesa e algumas louças sujas sobre a pia. Uma vez preguiçoso...

Balançando a cabeça, Kagami seguiu direto para o quarto de hóspedes que fôra adaptado e transformado em uma espécie de estúdio. Bateu de leve na porta e entrou.

A cena não o surpreendeu. Daiki estava sentado no chão, apoiando-se em uma mesinha de centro. Pilhas e pilhas de papel se espalhavam pra todo lado. O rapaz segurava um pincel molhado de tinta nanquim. Acenou para Taiga com a outra mão.

— Okaeri — repetiu sem erguer os olhos.

Kagami encostou-se no batente da porta e assistiu por alguns segundos enquanto o namorado contornava os traços suaves de um desenho estilo mangá. Logo que começaram a se relacionar, acerca de dez anos atrás, descobrira que Aomine não possuía talento apenas no basquete. Ele era bom em desenhar e sempre que a preguiça deixava, usava aquilo para relaxar.

Com o envolvimento amoroso e a paixão por basquete, mal tinha tempo ou vontade de criar historias em quadrinhos. Ao passar do tempo, o namoro se tornou sólido, o companheirismo ganhou tons mais maduros, o emprego de policial tinha sua cota de perigo e tensão e Daiki viu nos mangás uma chance de extravasar e descontrair. Algo que podia fazer em casa e o melhor: ganhar algum dinheiro com isso. E em que era bom, surpreendentemente. Algumas vezes voltara para casa da editora com uma caixa de papelão cheia de cartas de fãs.

Kagami sabia que Aomine conseguira que alguma editora (ousada) publicasse sua história em quadrinhos. Até tentara ler no princípio, mas não era algo que prendesse sua atenção. Não tinha paciência para ler, fossem livros, mangás, jornais, bulas de remédios... Porem, desde que Daiki ficasse feliz, Taiga também ficava.

— Como foi seu dia? — a voz do rapaz sentado no chão atraiu a atenção de Kagami. Ele ajeitou o par de óculos na ponta do nariz. Usava óculos a algum tempo, durante as leituras e o desenho.

— Uma correria — Taiga respondeu, cruzando os braços — To louco pra tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e cama.

Nesse ponto, Daiki ergueu a cabeça e olhou fundo para o outro homem.

— Ee? Só isso? — sorriu, sugestivo.

Taiga conhecia bem aquela expressão. Acabou sorrindo torto em resposta.

— Como foi o seu dia? — desconversou.

— Tranquilo. Faltam apenas duas páginas e aplicar umas texturas. Estava esperando você chegar para tomar um banho, comer algo e terminar com uma sobremesa na nossa cama.

— Sobremesa, é...? — provocou.

— Você sabe... Separei algo que você vai adorar.

A frase reticente fez um calorão subir pelo rosto de Taiga, dando-lhe a certeza de que estava corando. Dez anos. Dez anos de relacionamento e ainda não se acostumara com o jeito safado e pervertido de seu amante. Ainda ficava embaraçado feito uma colegial quando ele vinha com essas gracinhas.

— Nem fodendo, Daiki! Da última vez que você inventou moda com aquelas porcarias...

— Você adorou! Mas ficou uns dias sem poder sentar direito.

Kagami lançou um olhar que deveria ser intimidador na direção do outro e virou-se para sair do pseudo escritório.

— Vou tomar banho — resmungou.

— Chantilly — Aomine deixou escapar num tom de voz rouco e preguiçoso. Taiga paralisou-se na porta, parecendo arrepiar-se ao ouvir a palavra e o rapaz sentado ao chão soube que a batalha estava ganha. Aquela noite ia render.

Sem responder, Kagami saiu do quarto e foi cumprir o que tinha anunciado. Tomou um banho rápido e relaxante, aproveitando a água bem quente do chuveiro ao invés de recorrer ao ofurô. Depois passou pelo apartamento dando uma ajeitada nas coisas que Daiki tirara do lugar. Era uma pessoa extremamente organizada e odiava bagunça. Mas Daiki era o oposto: um relaxado que não se preocupava em manter as coisas em ordem. Um defeito que aceitava sem grande reclamação.

A melhor parte era a de fazer o jantar, pois Kagami amava cozinhar. Quase tanto quanto jogar basquete ou seu trabalho como bombeiro. A arte de separar os alimentos, prepará-los e cuidá-los até que adquirissem sabor, combinar ervas e temperos... E a conclusão de seu esforço: servir a comida pronta e aguardar que a pessoa mais importante de sua vida saboreasse, sua expressão de prazer ao degustar a refeição e a satisfação de alimentar não apenas o corpo. Sim, cozinhar era uma arte que Taiga amava.

E foi justamente assim: depois do banho, Kagami sentiu as forças se renovarem. Preparou um super curry que foi devidamente apreciado por Daiki. Mal terminaram a refeição e ele atacou as louças, contando com a ajuda do namorado para secar e guardar. Rapidamente tudo estava em ordem.

Então Aomine pegou o bendito chantilly e Taiga soube exatamente como aquela noite ia terminar.

A&K

Alguns dias depois, Kagami chegava à central dos bombeiros para cumprir seu turno. Sentia-se animado como sempre. Quando se trabalha na função que gosta, era impossível não fazer de modo bem humorado. Não que gostasse da tragédia de outras pessoas, mas a oportunidade de fazer o bem, ajudar e proteger, era algo que valia a pena.

Deixou as coisas no armário que tinha no vestiário e trocou a roupa, colocando o uniforme dos bombeiros. Ia saindo quando um de seus colegas entrou no lugar falando ao celular. Um senhor chegando aos quarenta anos, alto e de constituição forte.

— Eu sei, querida. Você já me disse um milhão de vezes — ia argumentando. Girou os olhos demonstrando enfado ao notar Kagami — Eu entendi. Vou comprar o seu mangá, não se preocupe. Não, não. Tenho certeza que a obra de Aokami sensei não vai se esgotar.

A última parte teve o poder de paralisar Kagami no lugar. Aokami era o apelido que Daiki usava para assinar suas obras e proteger sua privacidade. Um anagrama que só os dois conheciam com o nome deles, o Deus Azul, junção de Ao e Kami, kanjis saídos de Aomine e Kagami. E uma referência óbvia à arrogância de Daiki e seu ego desmedido.

Suzuki, colega de trabalho de Taiga, respirou fundo ao desligar o celular e olhou de modo culpado para o outro rapaz.

— Mulheres... — resmungou — Minha esposa não perde um número desse mangá. Ela adora a obra de Aokami sensei. Mas entrou no último mês de gestação e está evitando sair de casa, por isso sobrou pra mim comprar.

Kagami não podia acreditar no que ouvira. Puxou pela memória, os primeiros esboços do mangá de Daiki falavam sobre um grupo de alunos do colegial que se juntavam em um time de basquete. Taiga até gostara da ideia, envolvia basquete afinal de contas e lembrava o passado deles, com a coisa toda da Seirin e da Touou. Pra ajudar, o traço de Aomine era delicado e bonito, um contraste com sua personalidade espinhosa! Mas ler logo tornou-se tedioso e ele desistiu. Preferia muito mais jogar do que mergulhar em mangás sobre o esporte. Era inesperado que mulheres gostassem de tal tipo de história.

— Estou surpreso — Kagami confessou — Suzuki san também gosta desse mangá?

Antes de responder, o homem aproximou-se e acertou um tabefe na nuca de Taiga.

— Claro que não! — praticamente rosnou — Minha esposa só dá dor de cabeça mesmo.

Continuou reclamando em voz baixa, ignorando a presença do ruivo. Kagami esfregou a nuca dolorida e deu de ombros. Era cada uma que acontecia em sua vida...

E aquele acabou sendo um dia tranquilo, sem muitas chamadas. Houve uma ameaça de incêndio em um colégio, porém a equipe de Taiga não precisou sair em campo. Era bom, apesar de tudo. Um dia tranquilo significava ausência de vítimas e tragédias. Torceu para que o dia de Daiki fosse igualmente calmo.

Quando o expediente acabou, Kagami recebeu um Line do namorado avisando que estava preso em uma ocorrência e demoraria um pouco para pegá-lo na base dos bombeiros. Taiga respondeu que podia voltar para casa sem problemas. Havia uma estação do metrô por perto. Rapidamente estaria no apartamento de ambos.

E foi graças a isso que ele descobriu algo que sequer imaginava. Depois de pegar suas coisas e trocar o uniforme por roupas civis, Kagami tomou o rumo de casa. Caminhou absorto em pensamentos, tentando decidir o que fazer para o jantar quando sua atenção foi atraída para uma das bancas próximas ao acesso do metrô.

Havia um grande grupo de mulheres organizadas em fila, todas barulhentas e animadas. Ele logo pensou que algum escritor estava dando autógrafos, mas então se lembrou das palavras de Suzuki san: um mangá muito esperado estava chegando as bancas. O mangá de Daiki!

Seria possível que aquela fila era para comprar os quadrinhos do seu namorado? Aquele cara folgado, pervertido e pouco compromissado? Acabou voltando sobre os próprios passos, vencido pela curiosidade. Não sabia que o basquete era tão apreciado assim. E por garotas! Mulheres!

Mal entrou na grande banca e levou o primeiro golpe da realidade. A fila seguia direto para a seção de livros BL. E as mulheres da fila não pareciam nada constrangidas ou embaraçadas. Pelo contrário: as expressões traiam a ansiedade e expectativa diante do lançamento muito esperado.

Tinha algo errado ali.

Kagami imaginou que confundira os autores, até notar o grande pôster anunciando o novo número de Aokami sensei. O logo era o de Daiki, assim como o traço dos personagens. Mesmo que não lesse a historia, reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Meio esquecido de onde estava, avançou até parar perto da placa, lendo com cuidado as informações. O nome do mangá era “Daitai Love” e, com toda a certeza do universo, era um Boys Love. E então o pobre rapaz levou o segundo golpe da realidade. Os personagens da capa: um rapaz moreno e um ruivo. Engoliu em seco, concluindo algo que o arrepiou todinho.

Porém, antes que elaborasse um pensamento coerente, deu-se conta do súbito silêncio na banca. Só então compreendeu sua situação: parado em frente a um cartaz anunciando uma história gay. Todas as mulheres da fila olhavam para ele de forma avida, voraz, faminta! Como se estivessem a ponto de explodir de pura felicidade. Olhar semelhante recebia por parte das funcionárias da banca. Era o único cara ali dentro no momento.

Uma fila imensa de fujoshis, com certeza, adorando que um rapaz parecesse ter tanto interesse em uma obra que envolvia dois caras e... sexo.

Ao dar-se conta daquilo, um calorão subiu pelo rosto de Taiga enquanto ele corava até as orelhas.

— Su-sumimasen! — exclamou, inclinando-se em uma reverência feita em um angulo perfeito de quarenta e cinco graus e correu para fora da banca, sendo acompanhado por uma trilha sonora de “kyaaahss” e “Nyaaaahs” e “Kawaiiisssss” que quase o mataram de vergonha.

Só foi diminuir o passo quando chegou à estação e entrou em um dos vagões do metrô, sendo envolvido pela segurança do anonimato. Compreendeu a reação de Suzuki san ao acertar-lhe um tabefe na nuca. Sem querer, perguntara se o colega curtia uma história gay! Mas como ia saber?

Ruminou suas dúvidas e surpresas até chegar no apartamento. Sequer pensou em ir tomar banho ou comer alguma coisa. Invadiu o quarto que Daiki usava como estúdio e começou a fuçar nos papeis sobre a mesa. Todos retratavam os mesmos personagens do cartaz na banca.

Seu estomago afundou como se cheio de concreto, enquanto analisava os esboços. O ruivo chamava-se Kamisuke e o moreno era o Aoyama. Um trocadilho muito claro com os sobrenomes deles! Além disso, o título do mangá era Daitai Love e o nick de Daiki, Aokami.

Basicamente, partículas dos dois espalhavam-se por toda a construção da obra.

Procurou por algum dos volumes anteriores para ler o tipo de sandice que seu namorado havia escrito, mas não encontrou. Só achou rascunhos aleatórios dos personagens e de cenas que talvez tivessem sido publicadas ou não.

Ah, Daiki teria que explicar muita coisa! Se teria...

D&K

— Tadaima... — Aomine disse ao chegar em casa. Assim que parou no gekkan para tirar os sapatos foi recebido pela aura negra do mau humor de Kagami. O rapaz parecia bem chateado, sentado no sofá — O que aconteceu?

Taiga ergueu uma das folhas que estivera segurando. Era uma imagem colorida de Daitai Love.

— Aconteceu isso!

— Ah... — ele foi sentar-se ao lado do namorado e pegou a folha das mãos dele. Analisou por alguns segundos e acabou franzindo as sobrancelhas — Não entendi.

— Esse seu mangá! É a gente! O que aconteceu com a história de basquete? Por que escondeu isso de mim?! Você tá publicando nossas intimidades por aí, Aho! — Taiga estava bem nervoso.

O rompante fez Daiki recostar-se no sofá e massagear a fronte. Um sorriso torto estendeu-lhe os lábios.

— Baka — falo baixinho.

— OE! — a irritação de Kagami apenas aumentou. Queria explicações.

Aomine respirou fundo, os olhos voltaram a se fixar no desenho enquanto ele tornava-se um tanto nostálgico.

— Taiga, eu comecei com o mangá de basquete. Isso já tem seis anos...

O ruivo entreabriu os lábios para protestar, mas o significado das palavras que ouvira atingiu-lhe a mente. O que escapou por seus lábios não foi mais raiva, foi incredulidade:

— Seis... anos?! — ele ficou chocado.

— O tempo passa, Baka. Aquele do basquete eu já terminei e comecei outro que também já terminou. E outro... Então entrei no ramo de Boys Love e Daitai Love é o segundo. Eu te falei sobre isso, mas você disse que não tinha interesse.

Aquilo evaporou toda a raiva de Taiga. Lembrava-se vagamente de seu namorado tentando lhe falar sobre uma ou outra coisa relacionada aos mangás, embora nunca desse atenção ou levasse a sério. Depois de um breve silêncio, Kagami puxou a folha de volta.

— Mas é a gente! Olha o nome deles e do mangá!

— Não é a gente. São personagens de mangá com uma ou outra coisa da realidade. Faço isso em todos os mangás. Os fãs tem até teorias.

— Fãs...? — a cena da fila de mulheres na banca voltou à mente de Taiga.

— É. Parece que Daitai Love tá fazendo sucesso — Daiki coçou a nuca — Eu já esperava, porque meu traço é muito foda. E a história desses dois é muito boa. Os outros mangás eu não fiz a sério. Mas esse é especial.

A frase arrogante atraiu a atenção de Taiga, que girou os olhos para o amante. O ego de Aomine era algo que jamais diminuiria. Porém foi outra coisa que chamou sua atenção.

— Especial...?

— Gosto dos personagens — afirmou, simplista.

A frase fez Kagami estreitar os olhos e mirar Daiki de modo um tanto ameaçador.

— Somos nós! Tem que gostar mesmo — o outro apenas riu, desistindo de contrariar — Tinha uma fila enorme na banca pra comprar esse mangá! Não to acreditando até agora.

— Aa. É nesse número que os dois vão transar pela primeira vez. E eu atrasei duas semanas o lançamento — explicou o que podia ser o motivo de tanta gente querer comprar — Vai ter um lance com chantilly.

— Chantilly?! — Kagami quase engasgou ao ouvir aquilo. Lembrou-se rapidamente da noite em que chegara em casa e encontrara seu namorado finalizando o trabalho. No mesmo instante um calorão subiu por seu rosto — DAIKI! Você usou aquilo?!

Aomine enfiou o dedinho na orelha e coçou sossegado.

— Heei, hei.

— Que “heei, hei” o quê, maldito! Quero ler isso! E se tiver alguma coisa bizarra eu juro que te mato e... — calou-se quando Daiki respirou exasperado, cansado de tanto drama, e passou a grande mão por sua nuca, puxando-o para beijá-lo.

Por mais irritado que estivesse, Kagami nunca resistia aqueles lábios que sabiam como dominá-lo. O pensamento de protestar sequer cruzou sua mente. Apenas aceitou, permitiu que as línguas se tocassem, se enrolassem e duelassem naquela dança exótica de exploração.

O beijo terminou, mas Daiki ainda mordiscou o lábio inferior de Taiga, antes de se afastar de uma vez.

— Oe... isso não encerrou a discussão — Kagami reclamou, tentando se recuperar. O rosto corado e a respiração descompassada acabavam com qualquer chance de parecer ameaçador — Ainda vou ler seu mangá!

— Heei, hei — Daiki concordou enquanto o puxava para outro beijo — Mas agora quero coletar informações para o próximo lemon. Nossas fãs não podem ficar esperando...

E, ainda que não usassem chantilly ou qualquer outro complemento, Kagami soube exatamente como aquela noite ia acabar.

oOo

— Oe, Daiki... isso aqui... caralho! Hum... seu doente! As mulheres realmente gostam desse tipo de coisa? — Taiga perguntou enquanto folheava o novo volume de Daitai Love. Estava sentando na cama, encostado na cabeceira. Lançou um rápido olhar na direção do amante, deitado sob os lençóis ao seu lado, recuperando-se do amor que haviam feito.

— Gostam. Muito.

— Por que o meu personagem é o uke?! — Taiga perguntou um tanto chateado. Ganhou um olhar agudo que o fez se mover incomodado sobre o colchão. Acabou gemendo, tanto de dor quanto pela sensação de sêmen secando em seu corpo.

— Preciso mesmo responder isso?

Kagami evitou olhar na direção do namorado, mergulhando na leitura outra vez.

— Mas que porra! Esse cara geme muito!

—... Taiga...

— Cale a boca — a ordem veio seguida de novo enrubescer que deixou as bochechas de Kagami adoravelmente avermelhadas — Eu não fico gemendo assim! Nem tenho tantos pontos sensíveis e... ahhnn...

Acabou gemendo sem querer, quando Daiki deslizou os dedos muito de levinho na lateral do seu corpo. Sabia exatamente onde tocar para tirar aquelas reações espontâneas e incontroláveis. Taiga era malditamente sensível!

— Você dizia...?

— Aho! — usou o mangá para esconder a face que sabia estar vermelha — Mas por que o uke sempre termina pelado de um quadrinho para o outro?! Que abuso!

— As pessoas gostam de ver essa entrega e fragilidade. Boys Love é um estilo para mulheres e a maioria delas é muito romântica. O estereótipo do uke que precisa ser protegido e cuidado faz tanto sucesso quanto do seme forte e protetor. Muitas das garotas se identificam com a parte passiva.

— Ah — Kagami ficou surpreso que seu amante respondera tão a sério. Quando tinha contato com aquele lado, suas barreiras caiam todas. Era tão raro e precioso...

— Você quer que eu pare de publicar Daitai Love?

A pergunta desconcertou Kagami. Ele parou de ler e fitou o homem deitado ao seu lado.

Daiki se dedicava aquilo a seis anos. Seis longos anos. Tentara compartilhar o trabalho consigo, mas o próprio Kagami o afastara, desinteressado dos mangás. Agora ele colhia os frutos de seu esforço, conseguia reconhecimento e lucro. E havia verdade em sua arrogância: seu traço era foda. O roteiro era ótimo.

Ainda que se baseasse no dia a dia deles... nunca tiraria isso de Aomine!

— Não — respondeu baixinho — Pode continuar publicando. Mas vou querer ler todos!

— Pode ler — Daiki respondeu em um tom suspeito — E pode continuar me dando inspiração para todas as cenas de sexo daqui pra frente!

Ele moveu-se tão rápido que Taiga mal reagiu. Quando se deu conta, estava deitado sobre o colchão, com o namorado atacando seu pescoço. O gemido languido veio natural. É, no fim das contas, o seu personagem era fiel a realidade. Kagami era muito sensível. E gemia mais do que gostaria.

Paciência.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICAÇÕES
> 
> Essa ideia veio de um bate papo com a Marii_W, que me falou algo sobre o Daiki ser escritor. Dai eu falei sobre ele ser mangaka que escrevia um mangá baseado nos dois! E saiu isso. Obrigada pelos surtos em off! E obrigada a Agnostic que betou e arrumou os erros pra mim! :3
> 
> Não vou finalizar essa. Acho que rende mais capítulos! :D
> 
> Sobre a zueira dos nomes:
> 
> 青峰 大輝 (Aomine Daiki)  
> 火神 大我 (Kagami Taiga)
> 
> Pra criar o nick de escritor do Daiki, eu fui de 青(ao) 神 (kami) – 青神 Aokami (Deus azul) huahsuasua
> 
> Pros protagonistas:
> 
> Aoyama (青山) , nada mais é que 青(ao) 山 (yama) – Aoyama (montanha azul) hausua uma brincadeirinha inocente com o 峰 (mine) segunda parte do Aomine.
> 
> Kamisuke, é o 神 (Kami) com a terminação suke, mas não foquei em um kanji especifico pra ela, deixei genérico. Até bateu a duvida entre suke ou maru. Kamisuke ou Kamimaru haha. Fui de suke pela parte final de “uke”. Tipo: Kami s uke... sacaram? Hohohoho
> 
> E por ultimo, a cereja do bolo:
> 
> Daitai Love (大大Love), sim escrito em romanji mesmo! Seria o 大(Dai) de Daiki ( 大輝) e o 大 (Tai) de Taiga ( 大我). Gente... AoKaga tem o mesmo kanji no nome. Esse amor é destinado! Huahsuahsah
> 
> O kanji 大 é algo a mais, maior. Então 大 大Love é uma zueira tipo “Amor mais maior”. Huasahsah não me julgue. Massssss também pode ser “Amor do Dai (chan) e do Tai (chan)”! Huasuahsahsuasahusah.
> 
> Tentei fazer tudo na obra (dos personagens ao título do manga) remeterem a AoKaga! Espero que gostem do meu esforço!
> 
> Até a próxima! :D


	2. Daitai Dinner

O clima na sala era excelente. E a felicidade do casal visível na face de cada um. Comemoravam uma vitória, afinal de contas.

— Omedetou — Taiga ergueu o pequeno copo com sake e brindou.

— Aa — Daiki imitou o gesto e tomou a bebida em um gole — Ao melhor mangaka do Japão.

Kagami riu, alegrinho. Suas bochechas estavam avermelhadas pelo álcool consumido. Não gostava de ficar bêbado, mas a ocasião pedia que saísse dos trilhos.

Moravam juntos há tempo o suficiente para se conhecerem bem. Apesar disso, recentemente descobrira que seu namorado mudara o foco de um hobby secreto: a arte de desenhar mangás. Antes Daiki criava histórias em quadrinhos com temática esportiva. Agora investia em enredos Boys Love.

Seu mais novo trabalho chamava-se Daitai Love, um trabalho recheado com detalhes secretos da vida amorosa de ambos que caíra no gosto do público feminino. A tal ponto que o novo número lançado recebera um pedido de nova tiragem.

Os mangás tinham sumido das bancas e vários fãs acabaram sem ter a chance de comprar. As primeiras edições já eram consideradas raridades e qualquer chance de relançamento estava fora de questão.

Taiga riu de novo. Tudo isso graças ao cara sentado ao seu lado no sofá, dividindo uma garrafinha de sake, ouvindo boa música baixinho no aparelho digital. Aomine Daiki! Um artista de traço delicado, que criara uma historia absurdamente fofa, engraçada e impossível. Ou não tanto, já que era meio baseada na história deles.

— Deixa de ser convencido, Aho — provocou.

— Então que tal esse? — voltou a encher o copo pequenino e então o ergueu de novo — À minha maior fonte de inspiração. Você.

E voltou os olhos de azul intenso na direção do outro rapaz, que tornou-se sem graça pelo elogio recebido.

— Kanpai — Taiga devolveu o brinde.

— Você sabe que fica muito comível, todo envergonhado desse jeito, não sabe? — provocou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

— Comível é o teu rabo, maldito! — devolveu irritado.

— Meu rabo é muitas coisas, Bakagami. Comível não é uma delas — foi dizendo e se inclinando sobre o namorado, que não viu opção a não ser ir se ajeitando no sofá até que estivesse meio deitado — Já o seu...

E finalizou a insinuação tomando os lábios do outro em um beijo forte, quase agressivo, que denunciava como estivera desejando aquilo há algum tempo.

Taiga deixou o pequeno copo cair no chão, por sorte já estava vazio. As mãos grandes se apoiaram na nuca e nas costas do outro, com muito menos pudor do que seria esperado. Certamente por culpa do álcool que fazia as travas de Kagami caírem todas por terra e o deixam ousado. Impetuoso. Uma faceta que Daiki também amava.

— Oe — Taiga deixou escapar no segundo que teve para respirar, antes que o beijo recomeçasse. Pensou em protestar e alertar que Aomine não usasse aquilo em um de seus benditos mangás. Porém a reclamação sequer foi pronunciada.

Não ia adiantar de nada mesmo. E se o chantilly estava fazendo tanto sucesso, quem sabe o que um pouco de sake não faria com aquelas fãs obcecadas?

D&T

Alguns dias depois, Taiga e Daiki aproveitaram que teriam folga coincidente no dia seguinte e aceitaram o convite de Tetsuya e Satsuki para jantarem. Não era raro que saíssem e mantivessem os vínculos. Mesmo que a vida adulta, com suas responsabilidades, atrapalhasse um pouco. Tinham contato frequente com o casal de amigos.

Chegaram ao restaurante e conseguiram uma boa mesa. Era um lugar tranquilo e muito reservado, destinado a reuniões mais familiares e íntimas. A especialidade da casa era okonomiyaki, por isso a chapa foi logo acionada para que pudessem começar a refeição.

Sentaram-se lado a lado. Taiga muito animado, tanto pela chance de rever os dois amigos quanto pela oportunidade de comer aquele prato que aprendera a gostar com o tempo, mas que quando fazia em casa nunca ficava com o mesmo gosto.

O lugar estava aquecido, mas não a ponto de incomodar os fregueses que trajavam roupas mais pesadas. Era começo de outono e o clima caíra bastante e de modo inesperado. Perfeito para um delicioso okonomiaky e alguma bebida quente.

Logo o ruivo mexia a comida deles, parecendo ansioso para começar a refeição.

— Não vá comer tudo, hein, Bakagami — provocou, sorrindo de leve. Sabia como seu namorado ficava ansioso nessas ocasiões e como isso aumentava seu apetite.

— Claro que não! Só vou mexer um pouco pra não queimar.

— Heei, hei — Daiki concordou, pouco convencido. De fato, acabou rindo quando Kagami roubou uma pontinha e abocanhou, queimando um pouco a língua.

— Só provei pra saber o ponto... — Taiga se defendeu.

Antes que Aomine respondesse, ouviram uma voz animada.

— Dai chan! Tai chan!! Que saudades!! — a antiga colega de classe de Daiki, agora uma jovem mulher, veio acenando pelo restaurante. Pouco mudara naqueles dez anos, apenas a expressão perdera os traços infantis, ganhara formas mais maduras e sensuais. E os cabelos: agora Satsuki usava suas madeixas bem curtinhas. Vinha com um vestido preto de mangas longas que parecia bem quente e combinava com as botas de camurça.

— Yo — Daiki respondeu ao cumprimento, de seu jeito arrastado e preguiçoso — Satsu. Tetsu.

O rapaz recém-chegado cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, antes de sentar-se ao lado da esposa e de frente para os amigos. Também vestia-se de acordo, discreto como sempre.

— Tudo bem, Aomine kun? Kagami kun? — alguns velhos hábitos nunca morriam. Kuroko jamais deixaria de ser tão formal, mesmo na presença de amigos que prezava tanto.

— Heei, hei — Daiki respondeu por ambos — Que bom que chegaram. Meu Bakagami não estava se aguentando mais de fome. Vocês sabem, o terceiro mês de gravides é o pior...

— OE! — Taiga resmungou de boca cheia. Indefensável.

— Pobre Tai chan! Dai chan é sempre tão mau com você! — Momoi riu, antes de ficar pensativa e segurar o queixo — Mas eu queria saber pra onde vai tudo isso. Foi um sufoco perder os quilinhos que eu ganhei na gravides.

— Por falar nisso — Aomine aproveitou a deixa — Como está o moleque?

Referia-se ao filho de Kuroko e Momoi. Um garotinho de cinco anos que era tudo, menos sem presença como o pai. O menino era um pequeno furacão, animado e imparável.

— Vai bem, Aomine kun, obrigado.

— Bem é pouco! — Satsuki riu — Meu filho é o terror da escolinha. Um pequeno líder nas traquinagens. Toda semana me chamam lá para conversar com a professora.

— Eita. Parece cada vez mais com a mãe. Pobre criança — Daiki provocou e a mulher lhe mostrou a língua — E enquanto a gente faz o social, o Taiga está devorando o okonomiyaki...

Então os três voltaram os olhos para Kagami, que sorriu sem graça com as bochechas infladas cheias de comida. Ele estava com fome! Quem podia julgar...?

Satsuki riu, junto com Daiki. Não tinha nada melhor no mundo do que deixar aquele ruivo enorme todo embaraçado. Até Kuroko sorriu de leve. Era impossível não se recordar dos velhos tempos de colégio em momentos assim. Era grato pelos traços de personalidade que continuavam com o escoar do tempo e o amadurecer. Um jeito peculiar de trazer o passado e preservá-lo. Por todas as dores e vitórias, o que passaram juntos era precioso.

Enquanto Aomine e Kuroko pegavam um par de hashi para se servirem, Satsuki abriu a bolsa que colocara no colo e começou a mexer nela, procurando alguma coisa no meio da aparente bagunça.

— Vamos beber alguma coisa? — Daiki perguntou, acenando para um dos garçons.

— Um pouco de sake quente seria apropriado, Aomine kun.

— Concordo! — Satsuki apoiou a decisão do marido sem sequer olhar para ele.

Assim que o garçom se retirou após atender o pedido da mesa, Kagami recebeu um daqueles tão familiares golpes da realidade. Ele veio sem aviso algum. Começou como um gritinho animado de Satsuki, que puxou uma revista formato tankobon da bolsa e estendeu na direção de Aomine, segurando firme com as duas mãos.

Era um volume de Daitai Love.

Kagami saltou de choque, como se algum inseto na cadeira tivesse lhe picado o traseiro. Apontou para a revista.

— ISSO! — gritou com o rosto em brasa, atraindo olhares não apenas dos amigos, mas de todos os demais fregueses do restaurante.

— É um mangá... — a jovem olhou incerta da publicação para Daiki e do amigo para o ruivo — O mangá do Dai chan...

— Oe Bakagami, senta aí. 'Cê tá pagando mico — Aomine o puxou pela barra da blusa.

— Mas... por que caralhos ela tem esse mangá?! — perguntou, encarando o namorado, relutante em mirar o outro casal ali presente.

— Porque é um mangá do Daiki — Satsuki respondeu como se fosse óbvio — Eu acompanho os rabiscos dele desde que a gente estava na Pré Escola. Quando ele começou a editar o primeiro a sério fiquei muito orgulhosa. E esse aqui — exibiu Daitai Love — É de longe o meu preferido: a história de vocês!

Chocado, Kagami cobriu os lábios com uma das mãos. A fome sumira por completo, surpreendentemente. Ele cravou os olhos em Momoi, depois em Kuroko.

— Eu não leio, Kagami kun — Tetsuya negou e espantou-lhe os piores temores — Mesmo que aprecie o estilo de Aomine kun, prefiro não acompanhar esse.

— Leio sozinha! E trouxe hoje pro Dai chan assinar. Ele sempre me dá autógrafos e eu me gabo para minhas amigas. Claro que nunca vou contar a verdade, mas elas ficam curiosas.

Aomine sorriu e pegou o mangá, aguardando que Satsuki achasse uma caneta em sua bolsa.

— Dessa vez você demorou — ele resmungou enquanto rabiscava a capa com seu pseudônimo — Pensei que não quisesse.

— Nunca! — Momoi exclamou — Quero todas minhas edições com autógrafo.

Feliz, pegou o mangá de volta. Para horror de Kagami, deu uma breve folheada, com um ar sonhador e animado. O pobre ruivo desejou que o chão se abrisse e um buraco o mandasse para o outro lado do mundo, de preferencia para o Brasil, onde as pessoas talvez nunca tivessem ouvido falar de Boys Love, mangás e essas coisas.

— Não fique tão sem jeito, Kagami kun — Kuroko mostrou-se solidário ao desconforto do amigo — Satsuki sabe que isso é apenas ficção.

Taiga balançou a cabeça, incapaz de falar qualquer coisa, porém feliz que Momoi fechou o mangá, parecendo disposta a guardá-lo. Foi então que uma voz conhecida chamou a atenção dos quatro.

— Oe!! Caras, que surpresa vocês por aqui! Faz séculos que não vejo vocês!

Era Kazunari Takao, rapaz que viviam encontrando em quadra, durante as competições de basquete entre os colégios. Ele mudara pouco naqueles anos em que não se viam, ainda que tivesse deixado o cabelo crescer e o usasse preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e cultivasse um ralo cavanhaque que o lhe conferia a aparência de mais velho.

— Olá! — Satsuki e os outros o cumprimentaram — E o Shin chan?

Perguntou por Midorima. Sabia que o ex-colega da Teiko vivia um relacionamento indefinido com aquele jovem. Ninguém tinha certeza se eles se envolviam romanticamente ou se era um caso de bromance nível hard para jogadores experientes...

— Tá ali na outra mesa. Sabe como ele é... — riu deslizando a mão pelos fios de cabelo negro. — Só passei para dar um “oi”, podemos marcar algo com mais calma outro... dia... e... isso é Daitai Love?

Mal perguntou e já puxou o mangá das mãos de Satsuki.

— Oe! — Kagami saltou da cadeira outra vez, chocado com o rumo que aquela noite bizarra estava tomando! Primeiro descobria que o casal de grandes amigos conhecia e um deles acompanhava a publicação com temática gay. Agora reencontrava um velho rival das quadras e o maldito também conhecia o mangá! Mas saberia a verdadeira identidade do mangaka?!

Detalhe: a história era baseada em sua vida intima com o namorado!!

— Cuidado pra não amassar! — Satsuki alertou.

— Onde conseguiu isso? Está esgotado em todas as bancas! — Takao fez um bico — Oe, o okonomiyaki tá queimando...

O cheiro ficou evidente e teve o poder de fazer Taiga sentar-se e mexer na chapa para salvar a comida.

— Vai sair uma segunda tiragem — Daiki informou como se não fosse grande coisa, embora sua expressão estivesse um tanto pensativa.

— Como sabe disso? — Kanuzari franziu as sobrancelhas de leve — Shin chan se recusa a ler, mas nunca me disse o porquê. Eu acompanho Aokami sensei desde o primeiro mangá. Mas Daitai Love é de longe o melhor e...

Sem pedir permissão, abriu o mangá e deu uma espiadinha descarada. Kagami ficou chocado. Os outros três apenas aguardaram a reação.

— Caralho!! — ele arregalou os olhos e sorriu — Então rolou mesmo! Eu tinha certeza de que o Kamisuke ia desistir na última hora e... — ficou quieto observando os desenhos, então virou um pouco de lado para entender melhor o que via — Gostei bastante dessa cena aqui.

A afirmação veio seguida de um suspiro. Embora algo ficasse claro: Takao não sabia que Daiki era o mangaka por trás daquele trabalho. Midorima devia ter guardado o segredo!

Daiki adorou o elogio, mas algo na situação o incomodou. Era a primeira vez que se deparava com as pessoas reagindo a algo baseado no que tinha com Taiga. O que sentia era um pouco de... ciúmes? Ficou confuso. A expressão tornou-se séria. Acabou voltando pra realidade quando Momoi tomou a fala:

— Esse é o melhor volume de todos! — a jovem afirmou com um sorrisinho suspeito — Sempre soube que Kamisuke chan era cheio de pontos sensíveis e...

— Shhhiii — Takao ralhou com ela — Chega de spoilers, por favor!

— Gomen, gomen — Momoi pediu, unindo as mãos a frente do rosto.

— Essa sua 'fonte' disse quando a nova tiragem chega às bancas? — Takao perguntou ansioso para Aomine.

— Talvez em uma semana — Daiki explicou seco. O editor queria aumentar a tiragem e ele preferira manter os números para que virasse raridade.

Antes de responder, Takao devolveu o mangá para Satsuki que tratou de colocá-lo a salvo dentro da bolsa.

— Sou um AoKa hard shipper. Vou montar acampamento na banca! Não estava esperando uma nova tiragem! Obrigado — sorriu. Então acenou em despedida — Tenham um bom jantar! Até mais!

E foi embora sem esperar resposta, louco para compartilhar o que descobrira com Midorima.

Kagami cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos. Nunca sentira tanta vergonha em sua vida antes!

— Acho que esse cara não sabe sobre você ser o criador do mangá! Quem mais será que sabe? — perguntou. Sua voz escapou abafada por entre os dedos — Todo mundo da Geração Milagrosa?

— Saa — Daiki deu de ombros, aborrecido com algo que não sabia explicar direito — Midorima e os outros sempre souberam que eu desenhava. Não seria surpresa se reconhecessem meu traço. Vai encanar com isso, Baka?

— Não se sente mais confortável para continuar o jantar, Kagami kun? — Kuroko manifestou-se depois daquele silêncio em que estivera — Quer voltar pra casa?

A preocupação sincera fez Taiga descobrir o rosto. Ainda estava sem jeito e com a face em brasas, mas a forma como seus amigos se preocupavam com seu bem estar era tocante. Até mesmo Daiki, à sua maneira, tinha certo cuidado. Lembrou-se que Aomine lhe dera o poder de decisão: se quisesse, pararia de lançar Daitai Love. Não aceitara, apesar de tudo.

— Não — suspirou — Só não passou pela minha cabeça que os amigos mais antigos de Daiki reconheceriam os desenhos. E... temos alguns amigos em comum e... caralho, é embaraçoso!

— Ow, não é embaraçoso Tai chan! É mais embaraçoso a gente ter queimado o okonomiyaki — Momoi terminou a frase rindo e tentando distrair Kagami. A comida estava perdida.

Daiki acenou para o garçom, que veio rápido trazer um novo pedido e uma nova rodada de sake quente.

— Preservar a identidade aos estranhos é mais importante. Aos amigos é indiferente. Não fazemos nada que eles já não desconfiem — Aomine deu de ombros, desdenhando da situação. Parecia tentar se convencer de algo — Ou você acha que eles não fazem esse tipo de coisa também...?

Taiga não respondeu, fingiu que vigiar o novo okonomiyaki requisitava toda a sua atenção.

— É natural que Kagami kun se sinta embaraçado. Mas acredito que Aomine kun tenha o bom senso de desenvolver de modo puramente fictício — Tetsuya falou pensativo.

— Ne, ne... se Tai chan fica tão desconfortável com o tema eu não posso fazer pontuações sobre como o Kamisuke é um fofo. E tão sensível quando...

— Não! Não pode! — Taiga cortou a frase. Até suas orelhas estavam vermelhas.

Daiki e Momoi riram, fazendo-o compreender que a garota apenas provocava para deixá-lo acabrunhado. E conseguira! Kuroko sorriu um pouco. As reações espontâneas e transparentes de sua ex-luz eram a melhor parte.

— Minha mãe é minha maior fã — Daiki falou como quem não quer nada — Ela não perde um número.

A frase demorou dois bons segundos para entrar na mente de Taiga. A imagem mental de Kaoru san lendo Daitai Love foi tão impactante que o pobre rapaz deu a impressão de entrar em ebulição. Por um segundo, pensaram que ele ia explodir.

— Mas ela não lê Daitai Love, Taiga — Daiki aliviou e contou a verdade — Minha mãe lacra todos e deixa guardado no quarto.

— Ainda bem que não — Kagami soou aliviado.

Que jantar inesquecível!

oOo

A noite terminou bem, apesar de todos os imprevistos e surpresas. Os dois casais puderam, finalmente, comer o okonomiyaki e beber sake. O tema da conversa mudou. Como acontecia constantemente com as pessoas no passar dos anos, todos se tornam saudosistas. Logo falavam sobre os “bons tempos, velhos tempos”. Basquete tornou-se assunto principal até a despedida.

O retorno pra casa foi feito em clima ameno, apesar de silencioso. Kagami estava cansado, trabalhara o dia todo, assim como Daiki. A folga no dia seguinte vinha bem a calhar.

Apesar da introspecção, Aomine sabia que o namorado não esta com raiva. Quando ele fazia greve de silêncio por picuinha era bem diferente. Logo aquela quietude toda só podia significar uma coisa: Taiga estava ruminando alguma coisa, matutando e tentando entender. Conseguindo ou não, se abriria em breve. Ele não era de se desgastar com algo incompreensível.

Mas foi só depois de um longo banho a dois, dividindo o ofurô, de se ajeitar na cama e se entrelaçar em um abraço quentinho debaixo das cobertas que Kagami botou pra fora o que o incomodava. A noite estava mais fria do que o esperado para aquele inicio de outono. Os pijamas não pareciam o suficiente para aquecê-los, precisavam do calor do corpo um do outro.

— Oe, Takao disse uma coisa que eu não entendi...

— Hum...? O que?

— Algo de Aoka, e flipper... bipper... acho. O que é isso?

Daiki sorriu na penumbra. Antes de responder, puxou o namorado para mais perto, de modo que ele pudesse deitar sobre o seu peito. Não imaginava como ele ia reagir às informações, todo cheio dos melindres que era. Ainda fez um carinho nos cabelos ruivos com o queixo, passando de leve de um lado para o outro.

— Aquele cara chato disse que é um AoKa shipper. Esses são termos do nosso fandom.

— Fandom? Que termos são esses? Não entendo nada — suspirou de cansaço. Fortes emoções minavam sua energia.

— “Fandom” significa a base de fãs de uma obra, todo mundo que gosta faz parte do fandom — foi explicando naquele tom preguiçoso, mas com paciência — “Ship” significa “casal” e “Shipper” é a pessoa que torce, acredita e defende um casal. E “AoKa” é o nome do ship principal de Daitai Love, Ao de Aoyama e Ka de Kamisuke.

— Que caralhada de coisas — Taiga resmungou, ajeitando-se melhor sobre o peito do namorado, que agora fazia carinho em suas costas. Era bom — Um dia vou saber de tudo isso. E encarar de boa qualquer referencia.

— Heei, hei — Daiki concordou um tanto incrédulo.

Duvidava que o outro ficasse a vontade com menções a intimidade que tinham. Não era da natureza dele, sempre mais o reservado e inocente dos dois, quando o assunto era aquele. Apertou o abraço, mais sentindo do que vendo o rapaz deslizar para o sono. Não queria que Kagami mudasse. Nunca.

O sono, que veio fácil para Taiga, se negou a aparecer para Daiki. A noite fora agradável e divertida. Porém, ali naquele instante, envolto pelo calor do corpo do amante em seus braços e pelo silêncio acolhedor, a inquietude e impaciência recaiu sobre ele. Não sentiu-se tranquilo, por algum motivo. Não compreendeu bem o porquê, mas tudo indicava que teria a noite toda insone para pensar no que começava a perturbá-lo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É... parece que o bichinho da preocupação grudou na nuca do Aho. Como ele vai lidar com isso? E com coisas piores que vem por aí...
> 
> Até o próximo! :D


	3. Daitai Life

— Aomine sensei... tem certeza? Há um limite para tudo, depois que se cruza não dá mais pra voltar.

Daiki ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando o alerta sem qualquer sombra de seriedade. Pelo contrário, parecia enfadado ao ouvir pela terceira ou quarta vez a mesma coisa.

Só não dava as costas porque aquele velho senhor que o aconselhava havia ensinado e ajudado muito na longa caminhada durante estes seis anos. Entendia que, depois de acreditar tanto no rapaz, era difícil aceitar o não. Por isso descruzou os braços, ainda mantendo-se apoiado no batente, e coçou a nunca.

— Suman — pediu com insinceridade — Tenho certeza.

— Aa, então dessa vez é pra valer — o pobre homem deixou os ombros caírem. Passara pouco dos cinquenta anos, embora continuasse conservado e enérgico.

— Obrigado.

— Isso daqui é seu. Quer levar? — empurrou uma caixa cheia de cartas. Ela deslizou pela mesa até chegar a ponta.

Daiki saiu de seu posto e caminhou pelo pequeno cubículo até a mesa do seu editor. Pegou a caixa um tanto desinteressado. Lera as primeiras, as outras eram todas iguais. Sempre.

— Eventualmente elas vão parar — falou em voz baixa.

— Mas eu guardo todas pra você. Aviso quando encher outra caixa — o editor ficou em pé, deixando os braços caírem ao lado do corpo para fazer uma reverência perfeita — Por confiar em nosso trabalho, obrigado.

— Aa — foi tudo o que Aomine disse antes de dar as costas e sair da saleta. Passou pelos outros cubículos, mal recebendo olhares desinteressados. Era apenas um estranho indo falar com um dos funcionários do local, talvez um mensageiro ou algo que o valha, já que vinha à editora apenas pegar correspondência acumulada.

Assim que saiu do prédio, sentiu como se um peso saísse de seus ombros. Estava feito e não havia volta. Mas Daiki não era de se arrepender das decisões que tomava. Pelo menos na maior parte do tempo. Quando envolvia seu companheiro... aí a coisa mudava totalmente de figura!

Respirou fundo e seguiu em direção ao carro que deixara estacionado por ali. Mas mal chegou a dar dois passos e um rapaz que vinha em direção oposta colidiu contra seu ombro.

— Oe! — Aomine reclamou da falta de educação.

O estranho ignorou e continuou em frente. Digitava freneticamente no celular, nem mesmo olhou pra trás. E a figura daquela pessoa desanimou Daiki de tentar tirar satisfações. O rapaz era tão alto quanto ele próprio e vestia-se com roupas pesadas demais para aquela tarde de outono. O boné enterrado na cabeça fazia sombra no rosto, quase todo encoberto pela máscara cirúrgica branca.

— Tsc. Esquisitão — resmungou antes de seguir para o carro, colocando a caixa no banco do carona. Travou o cinto e ligou o veículo. Olhou pelo retrovisor, vendo se a rua estava livre, e manobrou saindo dali. Ia voltar logo para casa.

Fez todo esse ritual com um imperceptível atraso. Se olhasse pelo retrovisor dois segundos antes teria visto aquele rapaz tirando uma foto da placa do seu carro e continuar o caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido.

D&T

Alguns dias depois, Aomine chegou em casa depois de um turno mais longo e encontrou Taiga deitado no sofá, assistindo televisão com uma caixa cheia de macarons coloridos sobre o peito.

— Tadaima — foi dizendo cansado.

— 'Kaeri — a resposta foi dada com a boca cheia. Daiki teve a impressão de ver alguns farelos voarem como se fossem artilharia pesada no campo de batalha. Riu baixinho — Que foi?

— Nada — aproximou-se do sofá e passou a mão de leve pela bochecha de Taiga, para limpar a pele cheia de farelinhos — Como foi o seu dia?

— Suave. Não teve nenhuma chamada fora do normal. Só um acidente de carro, mas sem vitimas graves ou fatais.

— Que bom.

— E o seu?

— O de sempre. Saí pra ronda, foi tranquilo. Vou tomar banho.

— Hn. Tem Spurs hoje a noite — lembrou que o time preferido de ambos teria jogo naquele começo de temporada.

— Tô sabendo. Mas antes quero desenhar mais umas páginas do mangá — falou preguiçoso. Vinha procrastinando aquilo por tempo demais!

A informação teve o poder de fazer Kagami sentar-se no sofá. Os macarons quase foram ao chão, salvos graças aos reflexos invejáveis do rapaz.

— Não fode, Daiki! Finalmente vai terminar o capítulo da briga?

— Heei, hei — a resposta veio enquanto ele tirava a blusa de frio e jogava sobre o sofá — Vou terminar hoje.

— Até que enfim, caralho! Você tá enrolando isso faz séculos!

O outro apenas riu baixinho, provocando; antes de sair da sala em direção ao banheiro. Taiga sorriu largo. Seu namorado era do tipo que só fazia o que queria, quando queria. Por isso Daitai Love, mangá que ele criara, não tinha periodicidade de lançamento. Alias, o contrato que ele assinara com a editora era bem flexível e favorável para Daiki. Sabia que só conseguira isso porque seu editor era amigo antigo da família. E o folgado apenas aproveitava todas as brechas.

Muito animado, Kagami resolveu cozinhar algo especial para comemorar. E foi assim que Aomine o flagrou, todo alegrinho picando verduras para fazer oden e tamagoyaki.

— Tudo isso por causa dos quadrinhos? — Daiki perguntou, encostando-se na pia e pegando uma maçã para comer. Os olhos azuis avaliavam o outro rapaz quase de forma predatória. Adorava a imagem de Taiga com roupas caseiras, todo a vontade, com aquele avental azul... Tudo nele mexia com os instintos mais primitivos de Daiki. Aquela cena sem duvidas ia parar no mangá.

Cheiro de sabonete e loção chegou até Kagami e o fez sorrir com a sensação agradável.

— Claro — confirmou, evitando olhar na direção do amante. Aquele mangá, Daitai Love, conseguia agradar um público cada vez maior. Os personagens eram cativantes, envolventes. A história prendia pela curiosidade. O enredo despertava sentimentos como euforia, empatia, bom humor. O único problema era o fato de Daiki ter se inspirado em ambos para criar toda a ambientação e personagens.

Quando descobrira aquilo, Taiga se sentira um tanto constrangido, mas permitira que Daiki continuasse com seu trabalho. Até que um dia se encontrara com pessoas de fora do relacionamento intimo, e tivera que enfrentar a realidade de outras pessoas ficarem a par de coisas que deviam ser apenas deles dois.

O constrangimento atingira um nível estratosférico. Só a muito custo Kagami conseguira se segurar e seguir em frente. Tentava ter a mente aberta e se convencer de que “Aoyama” e “Kamisuke” eram nada mais que personagens fictícios. Lidava como podia, a sua maneira.

— Falta muito pra terminar? — Taiga perguntou antes de parar de cortar as verduras para pegar um macaron da caixa que levara consigo.

— Umas dez páginas. Quer ajuda aí? — deu uma última mordida na maçã e jogou o resto no cestinho de lixo sobre a pia.

— Não — olhou torto para o namorado. Aomine na cozinha era sinônimo de bagunça, sujeira e confusão. Ele sujava três vezes mais louças do que o necessário, deixava as coisas fora de lugar, um caos.

— Heei, hei — nem insistiu. Conhecia o amante bem o bastante para saber que era melhor cair fora do 'território' de Taiga antes que começasse, sem querer, o Apocalipse Culinário.

Seguiu para o improvisado estúdio e sentou-se no chão acarpetado. Espalhou os esboços pela mesinha de centro, tendo cuidado com os já finalizados. Concentrou-se em uns traços leves e soltos em uma folha em branco, estruturando a nova página da história.

Vinha trabalhando em uma briga, por dois capítulos depois do primeiro lemon. Kagami estava abismado com o rumo da história. A primeira noite de sexo entre eles não terminara em briga! Então Daiki o lembrava que Daitai Love era uma ficção, não uma representação fiel da realidade. O argumento tinha poder de acalmar o rapaz, mas não de todo, que ficava encafifando ideias na cabeça.

Desenhar era algo que conseguia foco de Daiki, como o basquete conseguira nos velhos tempos. O prazer de jogar trazia uma intensa carga de adrenalina que dava a sensação viciante de estar vivo, estar no controle. No topo do mundo. Jogava porque era bom. Era o senhor das quadras e não existia rival a sua altura.

Até conhecer Kagami e descobrir que nada do que acreditava era sólido. Ou duradouro. Aquele cara surgira como o furacão em sua vida que tirara tudo dos trilhos, no instante em que cumprira a palavra e dera o troco.

Basquete era adrenalina, a sensação e euforia de dominar, conquistar... sedutora e irresistível quando era mais jovem. Que já não trazia o mesmo efeito a medida que amadurecia.

Não precisava mais da injeção de adrenalina para sentir que estava vivo. Descobrira algo muito mais forte e poderoso nos pequenos detalhes da vida a dois que construía com Kagami. Fragmentos como voltar para casa e encontrar quem amava deitado no sofá, devorando guloseimas todo coberto de farelos. Saber que era esperado para assistir um jogo lado a lado. Perceber a mudança na postura corporal quando entrava na cozinha e seu próprio cheiro despertava reações instintivas no parceiro e são tão fortes que ele sequer podia disfarçar. Sentir aquele aroma de comida sendo pronta especialmente para comemorar o que desenhava naquele momento.

Daiki já não precisava estar no topo, pois ali embaixo ao lado de Kagami encontrara alegrias maiores. Também não necessitava ser o senhor das quadras. Era senhor da própria vida.

Domar e conquistar os inimigos? Apenas pelo sabor da vitória? Que fadiga. Preferia domar aquele tigre que morava consigo. Domá-lo, conquistá-lo, fazê-lo se render aos seus desejos. Pelo sabor do amor que se consumava entre eles e era um êxtase que nenhum final de campeonato poderia proporcionar.

Todas essas pequenas e secretas minucias eram um tesouro precioso que pertencia apenas aos dois. Nem um simples fragmento ou inspiração podia ser compartilhado aos olhos de outrem.

Tinham uma vida pública com a qual agraciavam aos amigos, mais íntimos ou apenas de conveniência; aos familiares e à sociedade. E tinham uma vida privada que pertencia apenas aos dois. E a mais ninguém.

— Terminei o jantar. Como está indo? — a voz de Taiga interrompeu a reflexão silenciosa de Daiki, que ergueu a cabeça e mirou o rapaz parado a porta, olhando de volta com curiosidade. Ondas de amor sufocaram seu coração e ele se perguntou onde estava com a cabeça quando criara Daitai Love...

— Bem. Quer ver?

— Claro! — Taiga aproveitou a deixa e foi sentar-se ao lado dele, pegando um dos esboços para ver — Daiki... espero que essa cena não seja o Kamisuke pedindo desculpas para o Aoyama!!

Daiki riu da reclamação. Não haviam diálogos ainda, que seriam umas das últimas coisas acrescentadas.

— Heei, hei — debochou.

— Tá errado isso aí! Foi o Aoyama que começou a briga — parou e pensou um pouco — Mas se for esperar que ele peça desculpas, esquece.

— Oe, ele não é tão cabeça dura assim... — devolveu a provocação naquele tom de voz preguiçoso que lhe era tão característico.

Foi a vez de Kagami rir com o que ouvira.

— Sei. Isso tá bonito. Suas fãs vão adorar! — terminou a frase devolvendo a página para a pilha e lançando um olhar animado na direção do amante.

— Não vão, não — Aomine falou, enfiando o dedinho na orelha e coçando despreocupado.

— Claro que vão. Está ótimo! E se eu conheço bem você, a reconciliação vem com sexo. Muito sexo.

— Com certeza eles vão fazer as pazes na cama — ia terminar o capítulo com tal cena — Mas as fãs não vão saber disso nunca.

Taiga franziu as sobrancelhas de leve.

— Não entendi. Vai fazer tipo um final alternativo?

— Não.

— Não vai publicar a cena de sexo? — Kagami parecia mesmo confuso. Queria entender a frase misteriosa.

— Parei de publicar Daitai Love, Taiga. O volume com a primeira vez deles foi o último que mandei pra editora.

— O quê? Por quê?! — a informação deixou o rapaz desconcertado.

Daiki deu de ombros.

— Perdeu a graça. Não quero mais publicar isso.

— Mas... mas... agora que você está ficando famoso e... saiu até uma segunda tiragem do mangá! Não te entendo!

Aomine respirou fundo e olhou para seu namorado. Não tinha dito nada antes para evitar esse tipo de conversa. Mas agora não podia protelar mais.

— Não saiu segunda edição. Eu liguei pra editora e proibi a tiragem. Sorte que estava atrasado e não tinha ido pra gráfica.

— Daiki, não tô acreditando!

— A fama nunca me interessou ou eu teria investido a sério na carreira. Desenhar é agora pra mim como o basquete era na nossa adolescência. Uma forma de extravasar, fugir da realidade. Quando vi a chance de ganhar dinheiro com isso achei que seria legal.

— Agora não acha mais?

— Não.

— Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Aomine respirou fundo. Chegara ao ponto principal que impulsionara sua decisão tão drástica. O personagem “Aoyama” era imaturo e cabeça dura, mas se tratava de mera ficção. Na vida real a dois, existiam momentos em que precisavam ceder. Chegara um desses momentos.

— Taiga, eu sinto muito por ser um idiota — falou com sinceridade, ainda que arrastasse as palavras. Desculpar-se nunca era fácil para si — Eu sei que você não tá confortável com o meu mangá, mas tá fazendo o possível pra me apoiar.

— Sim, Daiki — Kagami emendou, muito sério — Porque é isso que companheiros fazem. Se apoiam.

A frase singela e honesta foi um duro golpe da realidade. Que atingiu Daiki daquela vez.

— Eu sei disso, Taiga. Mas companheiros não expõem o outro da forma que eu fiz. É errado e eu não gostei do resultado. O que a gente tem — fez um gesto de mão indicando ao redor — Foi conquistado e pertence só a gente. Pensei que não teria problema em pegar algo aqui e ali e migrar pra ficção, mas eu estava errado, porra. Fui estupido e idiota.

Depois daquela pequena explosão, um silêncio tenso se estendeu por alguns segundos, até Kagami rompê-lo.

— Isso é meio egoísta da sua parte. Enquanto eu estava desconfortável, não fez tanta diferença assim. Agora você se sente desconfortável e pára com tudo?

— Sim. Não sou empático e nunca me coloco no lugar das outras pessoas, não por conta própria. Sou egoísta e toda aquela lista enorme que você enunciou e me jogou na cara quando era meu escravo — a lembrança fez Kagami corar um tanto sem jeito — E não me arrependo. Mas agora eu peguei o ponto e perdi a vontade de editar.

— Foi por causa daquele jantar com o Kuroko e a Momoi?

— Aa. Não consegui dormir depois, de tanto pensar.

Kagami riu, descontraindo-se.

— Pensar nunca foi o seu forte, Aho. Ficou pensando no quê?

— Naquele namoradinho idiota do Midorima. A empolgação dele me irritou.

— E você ficou com ciumes! — Taiga não conseguiu parar de sorrir. Sabia que seu namorado tinha aquela veia mais ciumenta e possessiva que, geralmente, ficava sob controle.

— Mas não dele específico. É mais no geral — Daiki coçou a nunca. Não queria dizer o principal pensamento que o irritara: imaginar quantos esquisitões batiam uma olhando para seus quadrinhos o tornava mortificado. Se falasse aquilo para Taiga, ia deixar o rapaz mais encafifado do que nunca!

Kagami voltou a pegar uma das folhas e analisar por segundos. O traço era tão bonito, ninguém diria que pertencia a Daiki! E o enredo do mangá também era ótimo. Não foi a toa que cairá nas graças do público.

— 'Cê sabe que essas coisas me deixam sem jeito, mas... eu tava tentando levar numa boa por você — por fim ele disse — Tem certeza que quer parar?

Aomine estendeu o braço e acariciou a bochecha de Taiga de leve. Midorima, Kuroko e Kaoru se recusavam a ler a obra. Algo que agora Aomine entendia como respeito a sua privacidade. Três pessoas de fora que faziam algo que cabia somente a ele: proteger sua relação com Kagami. Não expô-la. Nunca.

— Não 'quero parar', já parei. Tenho certeza de uma coisa: não quero uma relação em que você tente levar algo numa boa, Baka. O que nós temos nunca foi assim.

— E você simplesmente parou? A Editora aceitou numa boa?

— Nah, meu editor tentou me convencer. O contrato que eu assinei não determina prazo de entrega. Então só parei de entregar. O mercado recebe muitos títulos novos todas as semanas. Logo, logo Daitai Love vai sair da lembrança das pessoas.

— Mas você continua desenhando...

— Claro. Desenho pra gente. Não quer saber o final?

Kagami sorriu. Antes de responder, segurou na mão de Daiki com as duas mãos e levou aos lábios para depositar um beijo na palma um tanto fria.

— Obrigado — era um alívio que Aomine decidisse aquilo por si próprio. Faria qualquer sacrifício para proteger a felicidade de seu namorado, e essa decisão incluía aceitar um mangá baseado na relação de ambos. Mas não era hipócrita: admitia que ficava feliz em saber que Daitai Love não estaria mais a disposição dos olhos de estranhos — Desde que seja um final feliz.

— Final feliz — Daiki sorriu torto, de um jeito que arrepiou Taiga — E o acréscimo de algumas tags como: hardcore, exibicionismo, masturbação. BDSM... e nós vamos treinar tudo isso antes.

— Da-Daiki! — o pobre rapaz gaguejou, sentindo a face em chamas. Aomine sabia como estragar uma conversa séria com suas gracinhas!

Ele apenas riu, ambos sem saber se falara a sério ou não. Ambos com uma única certeza: sendo a serio ou não tais ameaças pornográficas, Daiki adorava curtir com a cara de seu namorado!

— Oe, deixa de piada, Aho. Eu vim aqui avisar que o jantar tá pronto e acabei esquecendo da vida! — tentou desconversar e fez menção de levantar-se, porém o outro o segurou no lugar, mantendo-o quieto. Já era velhaco nessas reações impulsivas de evasão que tanto amava.

— Acho que agora a gente tem que matar fome de outra coisa... — insinuou maldoso.

— De qu... — Taiga tentou expressar a dúvida, antes que seus lábios fossem unidos em um beijo que pouco tinha de pudico ou controlado. A resposta a pergunta que sequer formulara.

Kagami, às vezes, era tão inocente!

oOo

A kitnet era como tantas outras espalhadas por Tokyo. Pequena, minúscula. Um cubículo que servia de quarto e sala. As refeições tinham que ser compradas fora, pois não havia cozinha ali. Era quase um quarto de hotel. Um hotel de terceira categoria, com um ar abafado, todavia reconfortante e familiar. Mas o aluguel era barato, cabia no seu orçamento.

Não que ganhasse mal. Pelo contrário. Era um jovem gênio da informática, ganhava muito bem por seus serviços, que podia fazer pelo computador, sem sair de casa. Era um hikikomori, afinal de contas.

Vivia isolado em casa, não saia pra nada. Fechara a única janela do lugar cobrindo-a com papelão e colando pôsteres por cima. Encomendava a comida por um aplicativo de celular, pagava com dinheiro virtual. Recebia a refeição na porta de casa e só a pegava depois que o entregador ia embora. Assim era com produtos de limpeza, roupas e todo o necessário para suprir suas necessidade mais básicas.

Fizera de seu lar uma fortaleza impenetrável, do qual ele nunca saia. Não via a luz do sol há muito anos, até poucas semanas atrás, quando rompera a reclusão auto imposta e colocara o pé fora da casa pela primeira vez em anos.

Por um motivo muito poderoso.

Além de hikikomori, era otaku. Otaku por tecnologias, revistas em quadrinhos e animes. Seu quarto tinha pilhas quase da sua altura de mangás e mais mangás. E ele não era um homem baixo, com seus impressionantes um metro e noventa de altura.

Gastava maior parte do salário com mangás, figures, DVDs, singles, discos BR. Uma infinidade de produtos organizados de forma quase obsessiva. Acompanhava todos os lançamentos online, comprava através do site e pagava com bitcoin, dinheiro virtual.

Graças a isso conhecera um de seus mais profundos vícios. Um mangaka chamado Aokami sensei. Ele lançara um mangá com temática esportiva. Algo que superara seu amor por Slam Dunk e trouxera algo pra preencher o vazio. Se apaixonou pelo estilo e acompanhou a trajetória daquele artista durante seis anos e quatro meses. Ofereceu apoio comprando, às vezes, mais de uma edição de cada revista. Comentava nos blogs, montara e administrava o principal portal em homenagem as criações desse misterioso desenhista.

E então, a obra definitiva. Daitai Love. Mais do que um mangá. Mais do que slice of life, era uma obra fora de escala. Se apaixonara pelos personagens. Se identificara com eles. Encontrara na história de Aoyama e Kamisuke uma oportunidade de viver através deles. Fantasiava que aquela história era a sua história.

Quando lia Daita Love, ele tinha amigos, conseguia sucesso social. Encontrava amor. Por algumas horas não era um jovem escondido em uma saleta apertada, com fobia social. Obsessivo.

Por algumas horas era normal. Era acolhido.

Usara suas habilidades para hackear a Editora e descobrir mais sobre o autor. Não conseguira. O autor - ou autora - era um freelance que não constava nos registros oficiais como funcionário regular. Soubera apenas o nome do editor que acompanhava a obra. Também o pôs em vigilância.

Foi inútil.

Mas sentia aquela obsessão de descobrir quem era a pessoa genial que criara um mangá tão perfeito. E era um sentimento tão forte que o fez sair de casa em anos. O fez enfrentar o mundo lá fora com todas aquelas pessoas a quem desprezava profundamente.

Vigiou e vigiou.

Rondou o prédio da Editora até conseguir fotografar a placa de todas as pessoas que entravam e saiam. Excluiu os funcionários oficiais, vira fotos na Internet.

Buscava alguém temporário, que aparecia ocasionalmente.

E então ele encontrou...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fez sentido porque o Aomine parou com o mangá? Essa ideia que ele teve foi muito feia e não se faz. Ninguém deve expor o parceiro, ainda mais em um assunto muito intimo. Mas ele abriu os olhos e evitou um estrago maior. Ou não? :D  
> —----  
> Notas:
> 
> “Taiga escravo”: uma referencia à Tempest! Alguém notou?!! /puppyeyes
> 
> “Hikikomori” (isolado em casa): a pessoa que se isola e não sai de casa pra nada, eles repudiam a sociedade e o contato com outras pessoas. São cada vez mais comuns no Japão, mas existem ao redor do mundo todo. Ainda mais com a facilidade que o comércio virtual oferece. São pessoas doentes, que precisam de ajuda, mas se recusam a aceitar.
> 
> “Otaku”: aqui no Ocidente é um termo usado pra fãs de cultura japonesa no geral, principalmente de animes e mangás. Mas no Japão não é bem assim. Eles usam esse termo para se referir a pessoa obcecada por alguma coisa, aquele viciado que respira e vive pra coisa X, pode ser anime e mangá, pode ser tecnologia, videogame, etc. É um termo pejorativo, quando alguém é catalogado de otaku no Japão é na intenção de ofender e denegrir. Um otaku costuma ser isolado dos demais, a maioria não quer interagir com ele, é o tipo que sofre Ijime (que seria equivalente ao bullying que a gente conhece, apenas um pouco pior). Por causa desse isolamento imposto é comum ver grupo de otaku andando juntos por Shibuya e Akiba (principalmente) e... vários se tornando hikikomori.
> 
> Mas nem todo otaku é um hikikomori,nem todo hikikomori é otaku. É que eu gosto de complicar as coisas huhuhuhuhu.


	4. Daitai Funny

O outono chegava ao fim, despedindo-se com brava relutância. As tardes, cada vez mais curtas, ainda tinham aquele tom dourado do renovar das árvores e o clima não era tão frio quanto se podia esperar. Sinais que indicavam um inverno rigoroso a caminho.

Tal apatia se espelhava na rotina do expediente. Os dias no batalhão do corpo de bombeiros estavam calmos. Taiga era grato por isso. Significava que ninguém se feria ou corria risco de vida.

Como normalmente acontecia, eram chamados para dar palestras em escolas do Ensino Fundamental, encantando as crianças que ouviam os relatos heróicos com sede insaciável. Nascia assim o “Quando crescer quero ser bombeiro”, que nem sempre se concretizava.

Taiga achava a iniciativa brilhante, embora nunca participasse. Tornava-se tímido quando o assunto eram palestras, odiava falar em público. Mesmo que a plateia fosse formada de crianças entre sete e oito anos. Acabava todo enrolado no discurso e fazia um papelão.

Então deixava a tarefa para os colegas mais experientes e que gostavam de desempenhar o papel de professor por um dia. E por isso seu time de resgate foi acionado quando ouviram o alerta de acidente. Um dos feios.

Enquanto o veículo ganhava as ruas e a atenção das pessoas com a sirene estridente, o rádio transmitia maiores informações sobre o ocorrido. Um ônibus interurbano se envolvera em um acidente com mais dois veículos. Por sorte não era horário de pico, ou haveria muito mais vitimas.

Assim que chegaram lá, encontraram duas equipes de paramédicos, oferecendo os primeiros socorros. Logo descobriram porque foram chamados: um dos veículos tinha sido tão amassado que seu motorista estava preso nas ferragens. Gasolina vazava por uma brecha na lataria. Teriam que cortar o aço com todo o cuidado possível, pois a menor faísca podia precipitar uma tragédia.

Especialista na situação, Kagami tomou a frente. Sabia todo o procedimento a ser seguido.

O motorista parecia bem assustado, um senhor de meia idade que também apresentava um corte na testa. O maior ferimento era a perna presa sob o painel, esmagada. Apesar disso, estava consciente e lúcido. Respondeu todas as suas perguntas, que deveriam ser feitas conforme o protocolo internacional de resgate.

Abrir a lataria era um processo que exigia paciência e refinamento. Características que dificilmente se esperava encontrar em alguém como Taiga, um cabeça-quente agitado e bravio, mas que, em momentos como aquele, se transformava. Vestia totalmente a postura profissional, abstraia o mundo ao redor. Então existia apenas ele e a pessoa a ser resgatada.

Não permitiu que a luta contra o tempo apressasse seus movimentos. O erro não era admissível quando a conseqüência podia custar a vida de um ser humano.

Sua perseverança e tenacidade foram recompensadas. Taiga conseguiu liberar aço o suficiente para os paramédicos se aproximarem com a maca e darem seqüência no mais básico para salvar o acidentado. A expectativa de todos era tanta que o tempo parecia em suspensão. Respiraram com alívio, pois o jovem bombeiro dera conta do recado.

Evitaram o pior. Não pôde deixar de ficar feliz quando sentiu Suzuki, seu colega de trabalho, acertar-lhe um tapinha no ombro, cumprimentando o sucesso. Passou as costas de uma mão pela testa, limpando o suor que grudava os fios ruivos contra a pele. Agora seu corpo recebia uma descarga de adrenalina que agira direto nos músculos doloridos de tensão.

Os olhos avermelhados vagaram sem rumo pelo aglomerado de pessoas que assistiam a cena. Era sempre assim, curiosos atraídos pelo mórbido, posicionados atrás da faixa de isolamento, e se recusavam a partir até que tudo acabasse.

Rostos desconhecidos que transmitiam uma gama incontável de sentimentos. Estranhos que...

Uma figura destoante cortou a linha de pensamento de Taiga. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso. Aquele cara alto, sobressaindo-se na multidão, vestido com um abrigo de inverno e com a face quase toda oculta por uma máscara cirúrgica... tinha a impressão de tê-lo visto nos arredores do batalhão do corpo de bombeiros. Ou alguém muito parecido, com aquela proteção de roupas, como se evitasse tudo ao seu redor.

Antes que se aprofundasse demais na questão, o intrigante desconhecido deu as costas e partiu. O próprio Kagami desistiu de perder tempo tentando entender coincidências, ainda estava no meio do resgate. Hora de voltar para a ação.

D&T

Alguns dias depois, o grave acidente ainda não tinha saído da vida de Taiga. Não porque ele quisesse ficar lembrando ou falando sobre aquilo, mas porque aparecera nos jornais, e em um dos tablóides imprimiram uma foto sua, em meio a ação. Se referiam a ele como um dos heróis que ajudavam a proteger a vida dos cidadãos de Tokyo. Estava de costas, cortando a lataria do carro, fato que protegia seu rosto de ser exibido na imagem. Mas alguns fios ruivos escapavam do capacete, além disso, a estatura era inconfundível.

— Tadaima — exclamou ao pisar no gekkan. A casa estava quentinha, diferente do clima da rua. Era reconfortante chegar ao lar.

— ‘Kaeri — Daiki respondeu preguiçoso. Tinha chegado antes em casa. Estava deitado no chão, com as pernas sobre o sofá, relendo o jornal sobre o acidente pela infinitésima vez.

— Mas de novo com isso?! — Taiga resmungou. Até sentira-se um tanto feliz com o reconhecimento, embora começasse a ficar chato. Recebera congratulações no serviço por algo que era seu dever. O que fizera demais? Salvar vidas, sim. Mas era a rotina diária de todos os bombeiros, não apenas em Tokyo. Não escolhera aquela carreira buscando fama ou esse tipo de repercussão. Sua irritação não era maior pela sorte de a foto não revelar seu rosto.

Como de costume, após grandes acidentes, o batalhão recebia uma chuva de cartas de pessoas agradecendo o bom trabalho. Alguns enviavam presentes para os funcionários, guloseimas. O número de pedidos de palestras nas escolas aumentava. Ganhavam a atenção geral até que algo mais polêmico acontecesse e tudo voltasse ao normal.

— Oe, você não desconfia do tesão que dá te ver aqui nessa foto. Com esse uniforme, bancando o protagonista de mangá shonen.

Taiga fez uma careta enquanto se sentava no sofá, ao lado dos pés de seu namorado. Claro que Daiki ia admirar a foto por todos os motivos errados e depravados.

— Eu sei do tamanho do seu tesão sim... pervertido.

— E seu traseiro sabe também! — completou com uma risadinha suspeita.

— Daiki — acertou um tapa no pé alheio — Cale a boca!

— Vou fazer um Daitai Love especial — ele falou pensativo, movendo as pernas de modo a colocá-las sobre o colo do outro rapaz — Com uns fetiches de uniforme. O que acha?

Fazia alguns anos que Aomine investia em mangás como forma de distração, chegando a alcançar algum sucesso com os trabalhos. Daitai Love, seu título mais popular, contava a história de dois rapazes inspirados neles próprios. Porém acabara causando incomodo em Daiki, quando ele viu as dimensões envolvidas na questão. E o mangá teve vida curta, para alívio de Taiga.

Agora Aomine desenhava apenas para eles, continuando as aventuras dos protagonistas com elementos menos camuflados da relação, pois ninguém além deles iria ler.

— O Aoyama vai se vestir de bombeiro? — Taiga perguntou, esperançoso. Queria saber se o personagem que representava Daiki no mangá usaria o uniforme para o amante.

A questão teve o poder de fazer Daiki espiar pela lateral do jornal.

— Não fode, né Kagami? Claro que o Kamisuke que vai se vestir de bombeiro. Acho que vou desenhar crossdresser. Uma saia bem curtinha e blusa colada, estilizada. E o capacete. O que acha?

— Vá a merda.

Daiki riu. Era tão fácil provocar aquele cara. O rostinho emburrado derretia seu coração.

— Tô te zoando, Taiga — mentiu, tinha a firme intenção de fazer o desenho sim — Como foi o seu dia?

— Tranquilo. Nenhuma chamada grave. E o seu?

— Idem. Alguém tentou roubar uma loja de conveniências em Shinjuku. Eram gaijin e os chineses cuidaram de quase todos os coitados antes que chegássemos lá. Uns dois escaparam. Agora vão abrir uma investigação formal, mas é caso para os detetives — explicou rapidamente o fato, sem entrar em detalhes sobre o estrago que a máfia chinesa fizera. Eles não admitiam concorrência no território. Mas Taiga não precisava saber de pormenores.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça, odiava quando Daiki se envolvia em algo complicado, contudo não se encontrava em posição de reclamar. Sua própria profissão trazia riscos diários que escapavam ao seu controle. Aomine tinha bom treinamento e era um excelente policial, na mesma proporção em que Taiga também se destacava. Mas ambos lidavam com variantes imprevisíveis. Sair de casa pela manhã e ser a última vez era uma ameaça inegável.

Ainda assim, nunca desistiria de ser bombeiro. E jamais pediria para o namorado mudar de carreira. Só podia conviver com a preocupação e agradecer cada dia a mais que conquistavam.

Acabou suspirando. Quis mudar de assunto, por isso recostou-se no sofá e revelou algo que tinha ruminado o dia todo.

— Tava pensando em jogar um pouco de basquete. O que acha?

— Nesse frio? — Daiki não pareceu entusiasmado com o convite inusitado. Fechou e dobrou o jornal, abandonando-o ao seu lado.

— Nem tá tão frio assim. Se não quiser ir tudo bem, eu vou lá bater uma bola.

— Eu preferia bater outra bola — Aomine resmungou, sentando-se.

— DAIKI! Deixa de ser besta!

— Vou lá também — decidiu encarar o ar gelado da noite. Mal podia se lembrar da última vez que tinham disputado um um-contra-um na quadra perto do Maji Burger. Seria divertido. Depois podiam comer hambúrgueres.

De comum acordo, trocaram de roupa. Foi preciso encher a bola, que estava um tanto murcha. Por sorte, Taiga mantinha uma pequena bomba guardada, com a qual pôde enchê-la para a brincadeira.

A quadra estava vazia, o que não era de surpreender. O ar fresco, quase frio, espantara algum esportista mais afoito. Só os dois mesmo para ir jogar na noite de fim de outono.

Perderam alguns minutos no aquecimento. Então Taiga começou a quicar a bola, animado.

— Melhor de três? — perguntou.

— Melhor de três? Tá se achando, Bakagami. Vou esfregar seu traseiro na quadra, não precisa nem de competição.

O ruivo sorriu largo, expondo os caninos salientes. Sentiu-se desafiado e imparável. Ia ensinar uma lição, para o seu amante deixar de ser arrogante.

— Aposto que é contrario — riu.

— Aposta, é? — ergueu uma sobrancelha de modo provocativo.

— ...

Taiga não respondeu. Pelo menos não com palavras. Ele fez uma finta, fingindo que ia para a direita, mas assim que corrigiu o movimento e virou-se para ir pela esquerda Daiki apareceu na sua frente e cortou o avanço. O maldito era rápido!

Recuou um passo, salvando a bola de ser roubada. Tornou-se precavido.

— Ow, gatinho medroso — Aomine provocou. Sabia que Taiga era cabeça-quente e caia fácil. Não foi diferente. O rapaz avançou pronto para tirar Daiki da frente e mostrar quem ali era “gatinho medroso”. O que conseguiu foi um movimento fluído, quase felino. Seu amante não apenas desviou, mas levou consigo a bola.

— Porra! — Kagami esbravejou chateado. O talento nato de Daiki vinha a tona sem que precisasse de muito esforço. Ele era ágil e indecifrável. O basquete de rua ganhava movimentos erráticos, embora belos e quase sensuais. Um show que valia a pena assistir.

— Melhor de três? — Daiki riu abafado — Você não tem a menor chance, Taiga!

Mais provocação. E mais reação. Não importava o quanto vivessem juntos, quanta experiência dividissem lado a lado. Algumas coisas jamais mudariam.

Aomine era imbatível nas quadras. Nem o tempo se mostrara capaz de causar algum efeito, ou talvez tivesse apenas melhorado, já que o treinamento intensivo da academia de polícia era pior que os exercícios no clube de basquete.

A vitória foi absoluta e incontestável. Taiga desistiu de contar depois que Daiki fez cinco a zero. Chamou a competição carinhosamente de ‘massacre’.

— Acho que esfreguei mais do que seu traseiro na quadra — Daiki debochou quando viu o outro recurvar e apoiar as mãos nos joelhos, totalmente sem fôlego.

— Idiota.

— Não fica com raiva. Você me desafiou!

— Não tô com raiva, Daiki. Sempre achei você foda no basquete. É incrível como continua sendo bom, apesar de tudo.

— Você não é tão ruim assim — deu a impressão de estufar um pouco. Adorava que reconhecem seu talento no esporte.

Kagami endireitou a postura e passou a manga da blusa de frio pelo rosto suado. Sentia o corpo todo melado, mas seu estômago reclamou de fome.

— Vamos comer? Ou prefere voltar para casa e encomendar uma pizza?

— Vamos comer — Daiki nem hesitou. Também estava suado, o tecido da blusa grudava em seu corpo, assim como o da calça. Todavia, um sentimento nostálgico tomou conta de si. Aquela quadra os ajudara a gravar boas memórias no passado. E uma delas era dividir a refeição na lanchonete próxima. Lugar para onde rumaram.

Não tiveram dificuldade de achar uma mesa. Enquanto Daiki foi fazer o pedido, Taiga sentou-se para reservar o lugar, deixando a bola no chão aos seus pés.

— Aqui está — ele voltou uns quinze minutos depois, equilibrando uma pilha de vinte hambúrgueres e dois copos grandes de refrigerante — O dono desse lugar deve adorar quando a gente vem aqui.

— Com certeza! — guloso, alcançou um lanche e começou a devorá-lo com aquela voracidade que lhe era característica — Isso tá bom! — elogiou com a boca cheia.

Aomine riu e pegou um para si, comendo-o com calma.

— Nosso joguinho foi divertido — Taiga afirmou enquanto dava soquinhos no peito, porque um pedaço de pão descera meio torto. Bebeu um longo gole do refrigerante para ver se aliviava.

— Sim, foi — nem Daiki notara como sentia falta de jogar até então.

— Podemos fazer mais vezes. O que acha?

— Não sei. É cansativo.

— Mas é um folgado mesmo!

— Taiga, não somos mais crianças. Amanhã vamos acordar quebrados pra trabalhar. Já pensou?

O rapaz não respondeu. Daiki tinha razão. Não era como se no dia seguinte a única coisa que o aguardasse fosse a escola. Nem como se pudesse deitar-se na carteira e dormir o período todo para recuperar as energias. Desanimou-se. Ser adulto era um saco às vezes.

— Podemos jogar uma vez por semana, o que acha? Na véspera da nossa folga — a estrutura de Aomine não estava preparada para ver seu amante todo tristinho. Acabava fazendo-lhe as vontades — Assim o corpo acostuma, e dá pra jogar com mais freqüência.

— Sim! — deu uma grande mordida no hambúrguer — Daí a gente não fica morto no outro dia.

Daiki apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância. Podiam conciliar as coisas assim. Voltar a incorporar basquete na vida a dois, principal motivo de terem se conhecido, afinal de contas. Não com a mesma importância de antes, já que pessoas crescem, amadurecem, vivenciam e mudam as prioridades.

Obviamente o jovem policial foi o primeiro a terminar de comer. Não possuía o metabolismo monstro do namorado, por isso um lanche era o suficiente para saciar seu apetite. Aproveitou apenas para comprar um sorvete e tomá-lo devagar, enquanto o outro jovem continuava na odisseia épica de finalizar a ostensiva refeição fast food.

— Obrigado pela comida! — Taiga exclamou enquanto recostava contra o encosto da cadeira e dava tapinhas suaves na barriga alimentada — Isso tava muito bom!

— Quer sorvete? — Daiki perguntou com um sorriso de lado.

Seu amante apenas observou a sobremesa, indeciso. Acabou por desistir da oferta.

— Não. Acho que não cabe.

— Kagami Taiga recusando comida? Quando começou o apocalipse que eu não vi? — Aomine debochou.

— Idiota! Você mesmo disse que a gente não é mais criança! Tem que cuidar da saúde também.

— Fala o cara que comeu dezenove hambúrgueres.

—...

— Vamos embora! — Daiki decretou, levantando-se. Faltava pouco para terminar o sorvete.

O namorado apenas imitou o gesto, sem esquecer de pegar a bola de basquete. Saíram na noite fria, ganhando a rua quase deserta. Poucos passos depois, Aomine arremessou o potinho de sorvete em uma lixeira. Também estava satisfeito.

Caminharam quietamente por algum tempo. Até Daiki romper o silêncio.

— Foi divertido, não foi? — a questão era inegável — Jogar e passar no Maji.

— Sim! Foi muito “velhos tempos”. Ainda tô animado — Taiga girou a bola na ponta do dedo. O gesto veio natural, instintivo.

A afirmativa serviu como uma deixa para o outro.

— Depois de um banho a gente pode fazer bem gostoso, aproveitar a adrenalina do jogo.

Kagami sentiu o rosto esquentar. A naturalidade de seu amante brotava nos momentos mais inesperados.

— Porra, Daiki! Você só pensa em sexo, seu pervertido de merda!

O referido passou o braço pelo ombro de Taiga e o puxou para mais perto, em um pseudo e fraco mata-leão. A bola quase escapou das mãos de Kagami, que a segurou no último instante.

Aquele “abraço” era uma forma de não chamar atenção do jeito errado. Ainda moravam no Japão, país extremamente avançado tecnologicamente e conservador em outras áreas, que não aprovava demonstrações públicas de afeto de espécie alguma.

— Sou um jovem adulto perfeitamente saudável que gosta de fazer amor com o namorado. Qual o problema disso?

—... — Taiga não pôde responder à declaração bobinha e típica de Daiki. Achou um tanto fofo, mas ele logo estragou o clima com seu jeito abusado.

— Traz o uniforme amanhã. Deu vontade de te comer vestido a caráter.

— Vai se foder, Aho — resmungou, meio indignado.

Daiki apenas riu, apertando o abraço e impedindo que Taiga se afastasse. Aquele jeito mais recatado era um contraste imenso com o lado afoito e ansioso. Amava demais para não tirar as reações espontâneas e sinceras.

— Amo você, Taiga — ele disse baixinho, conseguindo cortar as tentativas do namorado de escapar do meio-abraço e fazendo-o se aquietar. Pelo menos até a continuação da declaração — E amo o seu traseiro nu na nossa cama...

— Daiki!!

Algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

oOo

Terminou de fazer a última nota e fechou o aplicativo. Ainda observou a tela do celular por breves momentos. A um segundo de a luz se apagar, clicou no ícone da câmera e tirou uma foto da fachada da lanchonete. Maji Burger.

Moveu a imagem capturada para a pasta nomeada “Lugares que ele gosta”. Então abriu o aplicativo de planilhas e registrou mais uma linha na tabela de controle. Só então saiu das trevas e pôs se a andar. Dessa vez ia voltar para a própria kitnet. Já recolhera informações o bastante para um dia.

Tinha horários, dias, escalas. Detalhes sobre o prédio em que eles moravam, inclusive sobre as duas moças da limpeza e os quatro vigias que cuidavam da portaria vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Vinha investigando a rotina daqueles rapazes desde que descobrira a verdade. Sabia agora a identidade de “Aokami sensei”, criador do mangá Daitai Love.

Mangá que estava sofrendo o maior atraso desde o seu lançamento. Desconfiava do que isso significava, podia constatar e comprovar o profundo motivo do hiatus. Daitai Love não era apenas um mangá!

Era real. Existia. Havia um “Aoyama” e um “Kamisuke”.

Por meses vivera através daqueles dois, mergulhando nas páginas do mangá, nas lindas imagens e na rotina de se fazer inveja: um casal corriqueiro, com seus altos e baixos, derrotas e sucessos. A vida que ansiava para si. Apaixonante.

Quando descobriu que não era simplesmente fantasia, entendeu o porquê do hiatus. Aokami sensei lhe enviava uma mensagem. Algo que apenas ele, fã mais devoto, entenderia.

Era um convite. Havia em Daitai Love um chamado para tomar posse de algo preparado para ele próprio. Devia deixar o mangá de lado e atuar na realidade, requisitar para si a vida que não precisava mais existir apenas em sua imaginação, ao abrir a história em quadrinhos.

A vida de seus sonhos estava ao alcance das mãos. Só precisava apropriar-se do que lhe pertencia. Sentia-se pronto para dar o próximo passo.


	5. Daitai Mistakes

Finalmente o inverno chegou de vez. E ele veio tão rigoroso quanto havia prometido. A época do ano que encantava muita gente, na mesma proporção em que desagradava outro tanto.

Taiga era do tipo que gostava de todas as estações, pois conseguia ver vantagens e desvantagens em todas. Fazia parte da sua personalidade adaptar-se bem a todas. Já Daiki, irremediável preguiçoso, ficava ainda mais acomodado no frio, tal qual um gato manhoso que fazia de qualquer espacinho o seu ninho. Não poucas vezes Taiga chegava em casa e encontrava o namorado enrolado em cobertores assistindo televisão. E a sua saudação era "chocolate quente!", dita com toda cara de pau do mundo, para; somente depois, completar com o acolhedor "okareri".

Dezembro era um mês que Taiga apreciava, não apenas pelo frio e pela neve que mudava a aparência de Tokyo. Principalmente por um feriado que o encantava: Christmas Day, quase um segundo dia dos namorados, data que pretendia aproveitar ao máximo com o namorado.

Pena que Daiki tinha planos diferentes. O policial conseguira negociar a escala com um colega, assim tanto ele quanto Taiga estariam de folga, para ficar em casa e curtir cada minuto a dois da melhor forma possível.

Taiga queria sair, ver a decoração de Natal, aproveitar o clima romântico e comer fora de casa. Foi um custo convencer Daiki a sair de sob as cobertas quentinhas, transpirando má-vontade por todos os poros. Não tinha paciência para ir à rua tomada com jovens casais, principalmente os recém formados.

E aí as coisas complicaram ainda mais.

Daiki não conseguiu achar um par de tênis que ele gostava muito e que fazia tempo não usava. Foi a gota d'água para perder a paciência de vez, pois ele jogou a culpa sobre o namorado: Taiga era tão maníaco por limpeza que guardava e reorganizava tudo! Depois Daiki não encontrava o que precisava.

Taiga explodiu com tanta ingratidão. Seu namorado era um folgado. Se deixasse correr solto, viveriam em um chiqueiro. Daiki ouvia os argumentos e os entendia como puro exagero, não hesitou em devolver seu ponto de vista de forma exaltada.

Viviam bem a maior parte do tempo, um aceitando os defeitos dos outros, mas brigas também constituíam um relacionamento saudável, pois as crises apenas fortaleciam os vínculos.

Claro que no momento da discussão isso não faz diferença. E foi assim que, depois de um acalorado bate-boca, um dos feriados mais românticos do ano terminou totalmente arruinado.

Daiki trancou-se no improvisado estúdio, onde trabalhava no antigo manga de sucesso (e usaria os quadrinhos para extravasar a raiva, zoando certo personagem...) e Taiga foi dormir mais cedo, não sem antes jogar o pijama do amante no corredor. Se ele fazia tanta questão de ficar no sofá, ao invés de aproveitar o feriado, então que dormisse lá. Então recolheu-se ao quarto e ficou observando escassos flocos de neve caírem através da janela. Até sentiu-se tentado a sair sozinho, contudo a idéia logo lhe abandonou os pensamentos. Por fim rendeu-se ao sono, notando antes de adormecer no quanto a cama parecia maior quando Daiki não estava ali.

Aquele foi o primeiro Christmas Day que passaram magoados um com o outro, desde que começaram a se relacionar. Assim como foi o primeiro alerta de que algo muito sério estava acontecendo.

Mas, na época, ainda era impossível que se dessem conta disso.

Uma desatenção que cobraria um preço muito alto...

D&T

Alguns dias depois, o clima entre eles já voltara ao normal. Assim era o relacionamento deles, afinal de contas. Guardar rancor era algo impossível para ambos.

Custou, para Daiki, alguns mini cakes de uma padaria que Taiga adorava. Para Taiga, não custou nada. Porque eles não saíram de casa conforme a vontade de Daiki, então o policial não tinha nada do que reclamar.

Logo a vida voltou aos trilhos.

A primeira folga que Taiga teve em janeiro não coincidiu com a do namorado. Resolveu aproveitar o dia para limpar o apartamento e deixar tudo em ordem. Até lembrar-se das palavras de Daiki o acusando de ser viciado em limpeza. As palavras duras lhe causaram mágoa. Mas agora, analisando com calma, ele tinha razão. Não estava Taiga ali, pensando em gastar a folga limpando o apartamento? Local que já estava muito arrumado, aliás.

Todavia, o que mais tinha pra fazer? Era dia de semana, seus amigos deveriam estar trabalhando, assim como o namorado. A alternativa era sair sozinho por aí... talvez ir na quadra bater uma bola. Ou ficar ali e assistir televisão? Estava tão acostumado a presença do amante em sua vida...

Por fim sentou-se no sofá e ligou a tevê em algum canal aleatório de esportes. Era uma partida de Rugby. Então pegou o celular e deu uma olhada no Line. Foi uma ótima decisão, pois viu uma atualização de status de Kuroko, o amigo avisava aos contatos que a escola em que trabalhava estava passando por um pequeno surto de piolhos e os alunos foram dispensados para que os pais tomassem as devidas providencias.

No próximo segundo se viu discando para ele e combinando de almoçarem juntos.

D&T

— Yo, Kuroko! — Taiga cumprimentou ao encontrar o amigo dos tempos de colégio. Ainda se surpreendia em como mudara tão pouco no decorrer dos anos.

— Olá, Kagami kun. Como você está? — ele vestia um casaco grosso, bem quente e confortável, que combinava com o clima frio e a ameaça de uma nevasca para mais tarde.

— Bem! E você? — Taiga também se agasalhara bem, como o extra de uma touca de lã sobre os fios ruivos e luvas que deixavam suas grandes mãos bem gordinhas e quentes.

— Igualmente.

Combinaram de almoçar em um restaurante em Edogawa. O lugar era tranquilo, tinha a estrutura ocidental onde podiam pedir curry (que não era tão gostoso quanto de Kagami, mas dava pro gasto).

Assim que se sentaram, Taiga puxou assunto.

— Nem acredito que nosso último encontro foi no começo do outono! Como está a Satsuki? E o pequeno?

— Estão bem, obrigado.

— Que sorte esse surto de piolhos na sua escola. Eu ia passar o dia na frente da televisão... bem, não é sorte, claro. Só... — enroscou-se com as palavras, fazendo Tetsuya recostar-se na cadeira e suspirar.

— Algum problema, Kagami kun? Você está agitado.

O rapaz deu-se por vencido. Silenciou o tempo de o garçom aproxima-se para confirmas o pedidos e deixar as bebidas, para então retomar a palavra.

— Você acha que eu sou obcecado por limpeza? Não, eu sou obcecado por limpeza. Mas você acha que isso é um problema? Por que seria um problema?

Kurokou sorriu de leve. Tantos meses afastados e Taiga agia como se fossem os velhos amigos de sempre, o que não era errado. A amizade que os unia não sofria abalos com a distancia imposta ou o tempo passado. Quando se encontravam era como sempre, como quando eram jovens e tinham plena confiança um no outro.

— O que aconteceu?

— Daiki e eu tivemos uma briga. No Natal. Coisas foram ditas e eu fiquei com isso na cabeça — explicou como o feriado se arruinou pela preguiça de Daiki, com os problemas se acumulando até que a dificuldade de encontrar um tênis fizesse ambos exploridem.

— Não acha que seria melhor conversar com ele, Kagami kun?

A pergunta ganhou um olhar levemente magoado. As vezes Kuroko era tão direto e objetivo que atropelava qualquer meandro social que permeava as relações entre as pessoas. Não era proposital, claro. Embora machucasse como farpas afiadas.

— Eu sei. Mais cedo ou mais tarde vou falar com ele. Só...

— Sumimasen — Tetsuya pediu inclinando a cabeça de leve — Entendo o que quer dizer. E entendo que precisamos do contato com outras pessoas, além dos que escolhemos como parceiros. Fui de uma rudeza desnecessária.

— Você e a Satsuki tem problemas também? — Taiga relevou o pedido de desculpas. Não era primeira vez que Tetsuya dava um tapa de pelica, nem seria a última. A questão era apenas se acostumar.

— Claro. Toda relação tem erros e acertos, brigas e reconciliações. Elas dependem apenas da personalidade de cada um. As brigas que meus erros causam no meu casamento são diferentes das suas, porque não apenas nossas personalidades são diferentes, mas as de Aomine kun e Momoi kun.

— Que porra, Tetsu! Você ainda chama sua esposa de Momoi kun! Isso é estranho pra caralho.

— Aa — o ex-sombra meneou a cabeça — E ela briga comigo. Quando temos uma discussão, sempre traz minha formalidade a tona. Momoi kun fala que as vezes não se sente conectada comigo ou que somos realmente íntimos. Então eu percebo que a magoo, mas não é fácil para mim deixar de ser quem sou.

O garçom aproximou-se com os pedidos e a conversa se interrompeu. Assim que ele se afastou, Taiga começou a mexer o arroz branco, pensativo. Kuroko apenas aguardou, quase vendo as engrenagens da mente dele funcionando.

— Eu não sou formal com o Daiki. Na verdade é bem o contrário, somos extremamente informais um com o outro. É... intimo. Não que você e a Satsuki não sejam! — tratou de remediar.

— Entendi o que quis dizer, Kagami kun. Ser obcecado com a limpeza é algo que incomoda o Daiki, e a você?

— Não. Não a maior parte do tempo, assim como gosto de cozinhar, gosto que nossas coisas estejam limpas e arrumadas. Só não vou permitir que isso atrapalhe minha vida e meu relacionamento, por isso te chamei pra almoçar ao invés de ficar limpando a casa.

Kuroko sorriu um pouco mais ao ouvir a confissão.

— O que define você é o que, em algum momento, vai incomodar Daiki. Porque vocês são íntimos e convivem muito próximos dia-a-dia. Momoi kun, é o oposto de mim: informal e invasiva. Mesmo fisicamente, ela abraça e toca as pessoas, atravessa qualquer espaço pessoal. Isso me incomoda as vezes e também causa briga entre nós — o rapaz respirou fundo, enquanto pensava em como continuar, sendo mirado com atenção pelo outro — A medida que amadurecemos, a gente compreende que "qualidades" e "defeitos" são rótulos para o que gostamos ou não nas pessoas que amamos. E o ponto fundamental é o quanto estamos dispostos a ceder por isso. O que sinto por Momoi kun é mais forte do que o incomodo pela espansividade que ela tem, mas sou humano e quando brigamos acabo dizendo o quanto me afeta. Porque uma relação verdadeira e forte agüenta que você seja sincero. E é preciso que se diga em algum momento, caso contrário a mágoa se acumula e cria ranhuras no relacionamento, até que um dia tudo se quebre. Tudo o que estou dizendo é algo que Kagami kun já sabe, ou não teria chegado tão longe ao lado de Aomine kun, mas insegurança também faz parte, então precisamos ouvir de outras pessoas algo que nos tranqüilize.

O longo discurso impressionou Taiga, principalmente pelo fato de que Kuroko acertara basicamente em tudo. Nada foi dito em tom de repreensão, julgamento ou menosprezo. Era apenas um amigo constatando fatos para outro amigo.

— Obrigado.

— Existem erros irreparáveis e erros inescapáveis. Se você não erra, então não está vivendo.

— Você não devia ser professor! Devia ser psicólogo, seus conselhos são ótimos, Kuroko! — o rapaz exclamou antes de começar a comer.

— Psicólogos não dão conselhos, Kagami kun — rebateu uma última vez, antes de também começar a comer.

O outro não pode deixar de rir. Kuroko era tão certinho!

D&T

Depois do almoço, os dois se separaram. Taiga estava de folga, mas Kuroko precisava voltar para a escola e fazer alguns relatórios. Era professor do Jardim de infância, mas a papelada e burocracia eram enormes. E ainda tinha o problema com os piolhos.

Na volta pra casa, passou pelo supermercado e comprou algumas coisas, principalmente um frasco enorme de chantilly. Aquele era uma tradição entre eles, desde que o amante usara no seu manga. A lembrança fez Taiga girar os olhos e já começar a se preparar mentalmente para o pior. Daiki era um besta infantil e ia aparecer com algum quadrinho zoado, graças a briga no Natal. Tinha certeza disso, já acontecera em brigas anteriores.

Por sorte, ele desistira de publicar os quadrinhos. Tudo o que acontecia entre os personagens Aoyama e Kamisuke, ambos inspirados nos verdadeiros Daiki e Taiga, não ia mais a público. Ficava apenas entre os dois.

A desistência deixara Taiga feliz e surpreso. Daiki não apenas desistira de "Daitai Love", mas perdera o interesse em qualquer outra história que pudesse vir a lançar. Desenhar manga perdera toda a graça, aparentemente. Não se culpava pela decisão, pois fizera de tudo para ficar confortável e dar o apoio que Daiki precisava em sua atividade informal. A desistência coubera ao próprio desenhista, sem pressão alguma a não ser que a Daiki impusera a si mesmo, arrependido de expor traços da intimidade de ambos para terceiros.

Chegou em casa e foi guardar as compras. Então ligou para a mãe, que morava nos Estados Unidos, embora a diferença de fuso horário não atrapalhasse naquele momento. Conversou um pouco com ela, sentia saudades após anos sem ver a família que vivia oversea. O pai estava trabalhando, como o viciado que era. Nada que não estivesse esperando.

Por fim, ao desligar o telefone estava deitado no sofá, comendo salgadinhos e bebendo cerveja, onde ficou para assistir televisão, embora acabasse cochilando e dormindo o resto da tarde.

D&T

O rapaz só foi acordar quando Daiki chegou em casa, anunciando sua presença.

— Tadaima — ele foi dizendo com ótimo humor.

— O... okaeri! — Taiga sobressaltou-se um pouco, sentando no sofá ao mesmo tempo em que passava a mão pelo rosto, para secar um fiapo de baba.

— Ee? — Daiki ergueu uma sobrancelha para o pacote de salgadinhos aberto e caído no chão, e a latinha de cerveja sobre a mesinha de centro.

— O que foi? — Taiga ficou na defensiva — Eu também faço bagunça as vezes!

A frase meio ofendia fez Daiki rir. O rapaz sentou-se no sofá, aproveitando que Taiga se sentara.

— Baka. Eu sabia que ainda estava encucado com o Natal... você chama isso aí de bagunça? Se quiser mostro como se faz uma de verdade.

— Como foi o seu dia? — ele mudou de assunto na maior cara de pau.

— Vamos conversar sobre a minha bagunça, a sua organização e como tudo com a gente é invertido — Daiki entrou no jogo, mas não caiu na pegadinha.

— Invertido? — Taiga franziu as sobrancelhas.

— As pessoas normais perdem coisas na bagunça. A gente perde quando ta organizado demais — referiu-se ao tênis que ainda não encontrara.

— Ah... não é perder. Se você colocasse os sapatos no lugar de sapato, isso não aconteceria!

— E se você deixasse onde eu os guardo, não teríamos esse problema.

— No meio da sala não é lugar, Daiki!

— Touche — ele riu descontraído.

A brincadeira desarmou Taiga, que recostou-se no sofá e passou as mãos pelos fios de cabelo ruivo, bagunçando-os.

— Vou tentar não ser tão chato com a limpeza.

— E eu tentarei não ser desor... foda-se isso, Taiga. Não vamos mudar a essa altura do campeonato. E estamos bem assim. Uma briguinha de vez em quando anima as coisas. Sem contar o sexo de reconciliação que a gente ainda não fez e é sempre ótimo.

Kagami girou os olhos com enfado, sem contrariar nada do que o namorado dissera.

— Ainda não disse como foi seu dia.

— Que tal sai para jantar? Eu te conto como foi, você me conta seu incrível dia fazendo bagunça. Peço desculpas por ser um preguiçoso de merda e estragar o nosso Christmas Day...

Taiga não ficou exatamente surpreso com a proposta. Naqueles dez anos de convivência, certas coisas eram previsíveis. E agradáveis. Kuroko estava coberto de razão, não chegaram tão longe no relacionamento a toa. Havia brigas e desentendimentos? Sim, como em qualquer convivência humana. Mas também existia respeito, companheirismo, tolerância. Amor.

— Consciência pesada é um caralho, né? — alfinetou com um pouco de maldade, apesar do sorriso feliz que iluminou-lhe a face e revelou como o convite o agradou.

— Depende do caralho — Aomine coçou a nuca — Do seu eu até gosto.

— DAIKI! — o pobre rapaz corou, sem saber se de raiva ou de vergonha. Talvez por ambos. Usar uma piadinha obscena para desanuviar o clima era a estratégia preferida de seu amante, todavia alguém como Taiga jamais se acostumaria com algo assim.

— Vamos ou não?

— Claro que vamos! — Taiga ficou em pé, se espreguiçando — Vou te fazer compensar o Natal com juros!

Daiki riu ao mesmo tempo em que aproveitou para acertar um tapa no traseiro do namorado.

— Compenso com prazer, com caralhos e correção monetária! Só não vai chorar depois; "mimimi não consigo sentar mimimi Daiki sama!"

— PORRA, DAIKI!

— Hei, heei. Muita porra, mas depois do jantar...

Taiga desistiu de argumentar. Quando o namorado entrava no modo pervertido era imparavel. Pior do que entrar na Zona. Ao invés de perder seu precioso tempo discutindo por caralhos e porras, decidiu sair da sala e ir tomar um banho antes de se preparar.

Acabou parando na porta e dando uma espiadinha por cima do ombro.

— Vai dividir o banho ou não?!

A resposta do outro foi uma risadinha suspeita, que só não foi mais pervertida do que a expressão em sua face. Sinais que deram uma certeza para Taiga: o banho ia demorar. Ah, se ia!

oOo

O porteiro abaixou a revista de palavras cruzadas que fazia compenetrado e observou a porta que se abria. Era o novo inquilino do prédio, que alugara um dos apartamentos há pouco mais de duas semanas. Cumprimentou com um gesto de cabeça, que foi ignorado como sempre. Mas não deu importância. Aquele rapaz era esquisito.

Era um tipo muito alto, uma figura misteriosa e sinistra, que sempre se cobria com uma quantidade exagerada de roupa, luvas, gorro e mascara cirúrgica. Pouquíssimo se via dele, realmente. O vigia era um velho senhor que não entendia essa nova geração e não os aprovava, mas ali não podia sequer reclamar. Contanto que continuasse sem dar problemas, sendo apenas esquisito.

Indiferente aos pensamentos críticos do funcionário, a figura subiu o lance de escadas e parou um andar antes do apartamento que alugara, apenas para ter acesso aquele lugar.

Pegou a chave extra que roubara da portaria, logo após fechar o contrato e usou para entrar. Era seguro, pois naquele horário Aokami estava no seu trabalho cotidiano como policial. E Kamisuke saia no mesmo horário para o emprego de bombeiro.

Conhecia a tudo sobre a rotina dos dois. E notava os ocorridos atípicos, como aquele jantar alguns dias depois da briga no Christmas Day.

Não era a primeira vez que entrava as escondidas ali. Já conhecia muito bem cada canto. Criara todo um ritual para quando visitasse seu futuro lar, ensaiava como seria sua rotina quando se mudasse para lá e tomasse posse de seu lugar de direito, com muito cuidado para não dar pistas de que estivera ali.

Começava pela sala, passava pela cozinha, olhando e tocando tudo o que podia. Ia até o quarto, onde mais de uma vez já se deitara na cama, apenas pela emoção. O simples pensamento de que aquilo seria seu em breve o excitava física e dolorosamente. Contudo, não perdia muito tempo ali, havia prioridades.

Terminava sua incursão abrindo o guarda-roupas e escolhendo uma peça de roupa para levar embora. Em via de regra algo que já vira Aokami sensei usando antes. Faltava apenas uma blusa de frio para completar o vestuário.

E, antes de ir embora, um último ato de ousadia: o estudio onde a pessoa que idolatrava criava o manga e os personagens que davam sentido a sua própria vida. Ali tinha material que os outros nunca colocariam os olhos e as mãos. Nada podia descrever a emoção de estar ali, admirando os esboços e desenhos de Aokami sensei.

Além de peça de vestuário, roubava uma ou duas páginas. Nada da história em quadrinhos, geralmente ilustrações avulsas, das páginas mais amareladas e antigas, que não cuja falta não seria notada facilmente.

Ia embora com seus tesouros bem seguros nas mãos, o coração transbordando de felicidade e o membro latejando de excitação.

Na próxima semana "Daitai Love" deixaria de ser seu manga preferido e se tornaria sua vida.


End file.
